High School Musical Takes Over Hogwarts!
by Pinky Penguin
Summary: Review: ok. This is a mixture of a couple of my fave movies: HSM and Harry Potter. It takes place on HP’s 6th year at Hogwarts. The HSM gang is weirdly transported to Hogwarts and has to adapt to the magical way of life as they try to find a way to return
1. Chapter 1: Getting to Know Harry Potter

High School Musical takes over Hogwarts!

lol

Review: ok. This is a mixture of a couple of my fave movies: HSM and Harry Potter.

It takes place on HP's 6th year at Hogwarts.

The HSM gang is weirdly transported to Hogwarts and has to adapt to the magical way of life as they try to find a way to return to Albuquerque.

The characters are the same, but the HP story (book 6) is not the exact same.

Some things are true, though. Please this is my first ff so please please R&R!!!! 

Chapter 1: Getting to Know Harry Potter

"Ryan!" Sharpay Evans exclaimed looking at her twin with an evil look on her eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you not to read this trash?"

She grabbed Ryan's _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix _book and let it fall in the nearest trash can.

"I was reading!" Ryan replied shyly.

Sharpay gave him a killing look but said nothing. She turned around and kept walking.

"Someday you'll learn to love Harry Potter, Sharpay" he said firmly.

"I would never love that kind of trash. It doesn't even exist." Sharpay replied calmly.

"I know it does" Ryan smiled to himself.

----

"Hi, Troy!" Sharpay went to meet with Troy after basketball practice.

She had to get to him before that Gabriella! Fortunately, she wasn't there.

"Hi, Sharpay" Troy replied sadly.

He was expecting Gabriella to meet him after basketball practice, but she wasn't there.

"How was your day?"

"Oh, terrible" Sharpay rolled her eyes. "I spent the whole day trying to convince Ryan that _Harry Potter _sucks".

"Oh, you mean the books?" Troy smiled. He loved that series!

"Yes…that!"

"I love them! They are really fun!" Troy laughed, leaving Sharpay stunned.

"Oh…you like that tra...series?" Sharpay faked a smile.

"Yeah, they rock!"

"Oh…sure…" Sharpay said. "Well, I gotta go…ask Ryan something. See you Troy"

Sharpay left the gym with a strong thought on her mind: ask Ryan for one of his stupid HP books. She'd do anything to get Troy!

"Wow…they ARE fun!"

Sharpay thought to herself while reading _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. _"But I won't let anybody know I love this series, too. Well, except maybe Ryan. I mean, I gotta tell him so he'll help me get to know it better. And if he dares to make fun of me, he'll know the meaning of the word pain. Yeahh…Ryan!"

she said out loud, calling her bro.

Ryan responded to Sharpay's call with a "What" that came from his room.

Sharpay got up from her pink bed, got out from her pink room and got into her brother's light blue room.

She found him cuddled around a blanket, lying on his bed while watching T.V. Sharpay's heart melted and thought her brother looked like a cute baby.

"Maybe it's time to start being nice to him" she thought.

And yeah, it was her twin! They had shared their mom's tummy for 9 months! And then they had shared room, crib, toys, etc. And when they got older, they started to -and still- share their passion for performing. Sharpay cuddled with him under the blanket and have him a hug.

"I was wondering if you could tell me something about Harry Potter". She asked with a pretty, big smile.

"Harry Potter? The boy who lived? I thought you didn't like that trash" Ryan bitterly said, quoting her words. Sharpay looked at him and smiled again.

"I am giving it a chance."

Ryan smiled.

"Ok. Harry James Potter Evans was born July 31, 1980 on Godric's Hallow. His parents were Lily and James Potter, a witch and a wizard who studied at Hogwarts together. They were both from Gryffindor, James was also part of the Marauders…"

"What!!??" Sharpay said, totally confused. "What the heck is Gorvic's hallow? And who is Haaaw..warts?"

Ryan smiled again.

"I think we should take it slowly".

That's the 1st chapter. Not so interesting, I know. But I hope you enjoy the next ones. Please please r&r either way I'm not going to know if you like it so I WON'T keep on writing!!!!!  thanx a lot. Xoxo PinkyP!!!


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Hogwarts

High School Musical Takes Over Hogwarts: chapter 2.

Hey y'all!!! Thanx A LOT for the reviews. Sorry if I take a while posting but I usually take lots of time writing because of school and all that.

Well, before I start I would like to clear a few points:

For those of you who are concerned about me not making this a Troyella story:

#1: I personally HATE those Troypay and Ryella…or whatever you call them. Ew!

#2: I really like the way Troy and Gabriella look together, I think they make a very nice couple.

#3: one of the genres is "romance". There's going to be romance between the HSM cast and there's also romance between the HP cast…or maybe a HSMHP romance! No, no, that would be awful! He he... But hey…I'm not telling you who's getting 2gether!!! LoL….

And you can also reply on Spanish… 

Chapter 2: Welcome to Hogwarts!!

"So", Ms. Darbus said "I'll set you up in groups of six for the new science project. Your science teacher will give you the assignments later. Well, the first group is…"

Sharpay Evans crossed her fingers and so did Gabriella Montez. Both girls were mumbling:

"Please with Troy, please with Troy!"

After Ms. Darbus finished announcing the first group she started with the second.

"Chad Danforth, you'll team with Troy Bolton…"

Chad high-fived Troy, who sat behind him.

"…Sharpay Evans…"

Sharpay smiled to herself. Yay!

"…Ryan Evans, Taylor McKessie and…"

Gabriella prayed "Please me!"

"…Ms. Gabriella Montez."

Gabriella smiled, relieved, and Troy smiled to himself, too. Sharpay gave her a killing look. She had been sooo close! Damn it!

The bell rang and they all went to classes.

"This is so boring" Ryan whispered to Sharpay's ear six hours later.

The whole gang was at the Evans' working on the science project.

Sharpay was rocking a new pink sweat suit, just for the occasion, but Troy only had eyes for Gabriella, who, along with Taylor, were working really hard on the chem. Formula. Ryan and Sharpay were practically sleeping and Chad was practicing basketball on the yard. It was almost sunset.

"Why don't we go up to my room? There'll be more light up there" Ryan suggested.

They all agreed. Troy –followed by Sharpay- went to get some snacks while the rest of them were going to Ryan's bedroom. The first to get there was Ryan. Suddenly, after he took the first steps into his room (and as the rest of the gang stepped in, too) the floor started shaking lightly and then became stronger. All of them felt like they were being pulled up. A weird, dark fog surrounded them and, before they could even notice, it disappeared. They all fell hardly on a rough stone floor, very different from Ryan's nice beige carpet floor. Ryan was the first to stand up. Sharpay was still doing her ponytail back again, Taylor was kinda knocked out, Chad was looking for his basket ball and Troy was helping Gabriella stand up. Ryan started looking around. The room was a high-ceiling space, with stone walls (which looked really old) and had some personal desks which also looked kind of old. Nothing to compare with East High School's modern plastic, shiny desks. Nah. Yet this scene sounded familiar to Ryan, though he didn't know from where he knew the room. One thing he was sure about, he'd never been in that room before! Suddenly he heard steps coming from a near stair. Before he could turn back to watch over his sister, the door shut open and three teenagers got into the room. And Ryan couldn't believe his own eyes. They were two boys and one girl. The girl had frizzy light brown hair and was carrying books. One of the boys was a little bit taller than the rest and had flaming red hair. And the last boy had dark black hair, was wearing glasses and had a remarkable lightning-shape scar on his forehead.

That last boy was Harry Potter.

Geez, they got to Hogwarts! I wish I was them!!! Nooo 


	3. Chapter 3: Why are we here?

Wow, thanx 4 the reviews! There've been lots so far! I'm really glad you're liking the story; that's the whole point. :) I hope you also enjoy the future chapters, and this one too, of course.

Where were we?? Ohhh now I remember. Yeah... ok so, it goes on:!!!

High School Musical Takes Over Hogwarts! Chapter 3.

Chapter 3: Why are we here??

Ryan just stood there, totally stunned, watching how Harry Potter, who looked kind of awkward, also stared at them. The rest was quiet as mice, except of Taylor, who was knocked-out and snoring. The red-head boy turned to the girl and whispered:

"Hermione, wasn't it supposed to be just one for every three? McGonagall's gonna kill us!"

She answered:

"I know, Ron, but I...I don't know how this happened. Do you, Harry?" She asked towards Harry Potter.

Harry shook his head as an answer.

"Well, we better introduced ourselves, right?" Hermione suggested. She turned to where a very surprised Troy, a carefree Chad, a sleepy Taylor, a confused Gabriella, a stunned Ryan and a dumb-looking Sharpay stood and said:

"Hello, everybody! My name's Hermione Granger, he's -she pointed to where Ron was- Ron Weasley and he's..."

"Harry Potter" Ryan mumbled

"What? How...how do you know his name? Do you know him Harry?"

Again, Harry shook his head negatively.

"Then, how..?"

"I've read the books! and I've seen the movies!" Ryan smiled. He was starting to gain confidence. At the end, he knew the three of them because of the series.

"What books?" Ron asked, clearly confused.

"THE books!" Ryan said, "The Harry Potter series!"

Both Ron and Hermione turned to face Harry. Ron looked very entertained and Hermione looked angry.

"Man, you wrote an autobiography and didn't let us in! Woo, that was bad, bro...!" Ron laughed.

"I didn't write any of that stuff! I swear!" Harry was also very confused. All these drove all of them crazy.

"Then, who did that?" Hermione asked, looking at Ryan.

"There's this British lady, she wrote all these stuff...but that doesn't matter right now. What are we doing here?" Troy replied.

Hermione sighed.

"Could you, please?" she asked looking at her boy buds. "I'm getting a headache".

"Eh...sure" Ron quickly answered. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, don't worry, it's just...just..." she was getting lost in his dreamy blue eyes, which stared at her with true concern. "...this...ergh...yeah, it's nothing, I guess. Just, lots of work, you know..."

"Emm...Excuse me?" Sharpay said, visibly angry. "Were here. Yeah, hello."

Ron groaned. If it wasn't for all these muggles -and Harry, of course, but Harry was his BFF, anyway- he would've had his chance with Hermione. Bloody Hell.

"See, ...?" Ron answered roughly

"Sharpay! Sharpay Evans! East High, Albuquerque, New Mexico!" Sharpay smiled proudly. "He's my twin bro Ryan, the knocked-out freak is called Taylor, that boy with huge hair and a basketball is Chad, here is Troy, -she smiled- and the other girl is Gabriella".

"Sure. Well, you guys from East High, Albuwhatever, you're here by mistake. Hermione, Harry and I were supposed to bring only 1 muggle. Let me explain you: Professor McGonagall teamed us in groups of 3. Our 6th Course long-time assignment is to bring to Hogwarts one muggle. But it had to be a muggle that didn't know Hogwarts or any wizard and even though believe in magic."

"We were supposed to bring you, Ryan" Harry added "But, for the spell to work, you were supposed to be alone. That was a hard issue, I mean, you were usually surrounded by people, and we planned everything so that you could be alone at the time we said the spell. We could only use the spell for today and before sunset. You were alone in your room for a little time, that's why we made the spell work at that time, but suddenly the...rest, appeared. And that's mainly why you are here".

"Great, that's just...perfect!" Sharpay faked another smile. "Now get us back" she ordered, now serious.

Harry sighed heavily.

"That's another...issue" he said calmly "See, our project consist on educating a muggle teenager in the magic world and teaching him or her how to live here and adapt to our ways."

"So?"

Harry sighed again, now accompanied by a groaning Ron.

"The spell we used to bring you here was supposed to be used only once and in a certain time. It's a very strong bond teachers have to break in order to apparate muggles here, in Hogwarts. Well, you were supposed to live here for a school year so..."

"What??" Sharpay exclaimed. Her ears were playing her false! Stay with those weird people for a damn school year???

Harry continued as if he have not been interrupted.

"...that bond that is able to transport you back to the muggle world will only be able to be used in August. Next year."

"And what do you suggest us to do?" Gabriella asked shyly. Yes, she had read a few HP books, but she wasn't totally familiarized to the characters and places.

"There's nothing we can do" Hermione said in a low voice that came from the corner. "You'll have to stay here until we're able to get you back. That'll be in August. There's nothing we can do".

Sharpay grabbed Ryan by his shirt's collar and said to the rest:

"Would you please excuse us for a second?"

Once they were apart she whispered to his ear:

"Stay here!? What am I going to do? I have no clothes, no makeup, nothing! And I know nothing about this magical way of life".

"This is gonna be so awesome!" Ryan murmured to himself "A dream come true!"

"Umm... lady" Ron called from the back of the room. Sharpay frowned at him. There was a weird skin-colored plastic rope hanging from his ear and that went all the way to where she and Ryan were talking. "We'll give you robes and assign you to a house. Don't worry about the makeup, you won't need it".

Ron smiled at the surprised look in Sharpay's face.

"Are you that kind of weird know-it-alls?" She asked looking at him.

Ron looked at his extensible ear and smiled.

"No, I just have very good strategies".

Hi again! sorry it took me sooo long but It's been totally hectic lately. I'm on for the fourth chapter but it may take a little longer since i'm going to be reading my Deathly Hallows book! Lol :P I have a few days off so I may be writing on those days lol so please enjoy and let me know what you think.

thanx!!!! xoxoxo

Pinnnkky Pennnguinnn xD


	4. Chapter 4: Girls and Boys Chat

Hi hi!

thank you very much for the reviews, they make me happy!!!

Well, before I continue, let me clear some stuff:

1) I'll try to make the chapters a little bit longer if I can;

2) There may be no romances between the HSM and HP main characters since that would feel totally weird for me. The 'shippings' are of HSM characters with HSM characters and HP characters with HP characters. No mixes! They are soooo odd...But I can do something like, for example, someone from HSM dates a HP secondary character just to make his/her 'real' HSM couple jealous...

hehehe i'm so mean.

3) CANNOT WAIT FOR DEATHLY HALLOWS!!!! -today's 19. maybe at the time i post this the book will be already out...hihi-

new post:Now it's 22. I got my book on friday. right now i'm on chapter 24. this is a very interesting book, though it doesn't feel like Harry Potter in my heart. it's weird not being in Hogwarts or playing quidditch, is it? Well, Fanfictions were made for some reason.

newnew post:Today's 24; i finished the book, and oh yeah, i cried. i cried when Harry summons his beloved ones back from death and how, bravely, he walks into it by his own. Oh, i love this kid so much!! how he dare marry Ginevra -Ginny- Weasley! He is sooo mine :( -so now you may know, i'm a girl.

Has any of you read it already? I'm trying to make the chapters a lil' bit longer, but they take much more time...!!!

Thanx again 4 r&r and keep enjoying!!!!

High School Musical Takes Over Hogwarts: Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Girls and Boys Chat

Hermione kept watching everybody for a few seconds and then slowly stood up.

"I'm going to talk with Professor McGonagall" she announced.

"Want me to go with you?" Ron immediatly asked, hopeful. Harry snickered as Hermione blushed.

"Sure" she said with a shy smile. They left the room and Harry remained with the HSM gang.

"Oh, look!" Gabriella exclaimed after five minutes of totally awkward silence. "Taylor's waking up"

Harry smirked, thinking that a simple "Enervate" would've make her wake up in the blink of an eye. If these teens were so stunned by something like that, they'd go mad when they get their wands.

Ryan seemed to read Harry's mind, 'cause he said:

"We should've asked Harry to use an "Enervate". Right, Harry?" he added looking at him shyly.

This kid knows lots about magic Harry thought Hermione was right at choosing him 

"Yeah" he answered quickly, "that would've worked. Hey, Ryan, right?"

Ryan looked at him, surprised, and nodded.

"How much do you know about Quidditch?"

Ryan opened his mouth to answer, but they were interrupted by the arrival of Ron and Hermione. They were both laughing and snickering. Hermione's headache seemed to be history.

"So? What did she say?" Harry asked, frowning.

"Oh!" Hermione came back and blushed furiously. "Yeah, she said it'll be ok. If we do a good job, we'll get extra credit. She will talk with Professor Dumbledore so he can bring more wands, robes, and increase the number of beds on the guests' bedroom in the hour we've got left before the sorting. You will all be fine" She said the HSM gang. "I think the best thing to start is to...to divide. Two of them for each one of us". She looked kinda sad about spliting up, and Ron looked sad too, but he nodded.

"You're right Hermione" he said. "Maybe you should stay with two of the girls, and Harry and I split the rest according to our likes. That way, our guests will feel more comfortable."

"That's so genious, Ron!" she smiled tenderly.

He smiled back.

"Yeah...I mean, it was easy, you know...Guests are first, and, er- that way..."

"What am I doing here?"

Taylor had woken up completeley and was now looking around with amuse. Harry sighed heavily. This was not going to be an easy job.

"Could someone explain her, please?" he asked calmly. Gabriella rushed to where her friend was and started explaining her friend everything quickly. Sharpay frowned. Her kind-of-slow brain started reacting.

"But...if she", she looked at Hermione, "takes two girls, one of us is going to be left."

"She's right" Harry had to admit. "Maybe the best thing to do is to ask them to get in pairs, and each one of us will take a pair, as Ron said, according to our likes. So, if you could please get in pairs..."

Gabriella and Troy looked at each other hopefully, but before either of them could say a word, Chad grabbed Troy by the shirt, and without words, made him his couple. Taylor looked at Gabriella and they both smiled. Another couple was set. The Evanses were the last couple.

"Ok...so...Hermione" Ron said "You like books, devil-possesed cats, studying and...yeah, books. So, which one of you like studying?" he asked.

Chad and Troy pointed at Taylor and Gabriella. Ryan also pointed at the girls and Sharpay looked extremely bored, with her head resting on her right hand. (Note from Pinky P.: remember Ashley on her Headstrong cover? something like that)

"Perfect" Harry smiled. "You girls go with Hermione. Then...you, Ron."

"Ok..." Ron started. "I like Quidditch, candies, eating, and Not-Studying" He pointed out clearly.

"Then, which one of you like sports?" Harry asked, but he didn't have to wait for an answer: Chad and Troy both placed next to Ron, and Harry noticed Chad's basketball.

"Great, then, you, Ryan, and your sister...?" Harry said but forgot Sharpay's name.

"Sharpay!!!!" she jumped, clearly angry. Why the hell this people acted like that? Was her name REALLY that hard to remember?

"Ok. You, Ryan, and Sharpay, come with me. Is that alright?" Harry asked encourangily.

"Of course!" Ryan jumped.

"Well...What about a chat?" Ron suggested. "We leave with them to separate places of the castle, so we can talk freely, and begin explaining them some of the stuff in Hogwarts."

"Awesome!" Hermione said "I'll pick the library. Mrs. Pince has the day out today, because some of the foreign visitors are there with their respective Hogwarts students."

"Ok. Why don't we go to..." Ron thought for a while. Suddenly he smiled "...the kitchen!? Don't worry, 'Mione, we won't bother them...we'll be nice..." he added, looking at Hermione's face.

"You better, Ronald Weasley" she frowned. Then she smiled shyly and blushed. "You can keep calling me 'Mione, it's cute"

"Thanks..."

Once again they seemed to forget everyone else was around. They were all staring at them, until Ron realized that and cleared his throat.

"Well, let's go, then"

He turned around, but then asked,

"What about you Harry?"

"Er-I don't know. What about a walk around the lake?" he suggested the Evanses. Ryan nodded.

"Well...see you later, mate" Ron said.

"Bye Harry" waved Hermione.

They both left, with Gabriella, Taylor, Chad and Troy as company.

Harry looked at the Evanses.

"Shall we get going?"

This time it was Sharpay who nodded and smiled. She grabbed her little pink plush purse and left the room. The two boys followed her.

They walked down the stairs to the Great Hall. At every corner, there were students wearing their signature Hogwarts robes; some of them were carrying their wands, books or a bag. Ryan felt like he was actually living a dream; this was outrageously unbelievable. The whole magical universe was only supposed to exist on his imagination!...Was it?

Sharpay was also amused. She had only read one Harry Potter book, yet this scenery was very comfortable to her and Ryan; it all fell oddly familiar to the twins. This was the first time Ryan could walk one step ahead his sister; she was a little bit intimidated while Ryan knew Hogwarts very well; thanks to the books.

They reached the door. The sun shone brightly over the Hogwarts grounds. Ryan had forgotten the time difference between Albuquerque and England. There were almost six hours; he estimated.

The lake was shinier than he expected it to be; the forbidden forest's trees rose up to the sky; a light breeze freshened them up. They walked towards the lake for a few minutes, in total silence, until they found a nice tree in which they could sit down. Harry sighed and started talking.

"So" he asked, "how do you like Hogwarts?"

"Love it" Ryan whispered."Love all this. Thanks for picking me...us!"

Harry smiled

"No problem."

"I think it's very pretty" Sharpay grinned. "You have stores near here, do you?"

Harry laughed.

"We surely do. Even though, I think they may not be the kind of stores you muggles like, but... anyway, we have candy stores, bars, pubs, and lots of other stuff, too"

"Ohh...ok"

"You are all getting sorted into a house" Harry explained again. "It's most likely to be the house of your wizardring group; but sometimes it's not. If you were born to be a Slytherin and your group is in Ravenclaw, there's nothing you can do about it."

"Ohhh...ok" Sharpay looked very interested on what Harry was saying.

"You are also getting a wand and robes" Harry continued. "Ollivander's been kidnapped by Vold-...I mean, our usual wandmaker is not available, so they're bringing another one; I don't remember his name. You'll get your robes after you're sorted. The visits to Hogsmeade, the nearby village, are going to be once every two weeks..."

"...and you'll be able to visit Honeydukes and buy totally random sweets; I'm sure muggles like you haven't tried them. A good one to start with is Berty Bott's Every Flavor Beans. And when they say EVERY Flavor, they mean it" Ron nodded in between chews.

He, Troy and Chad were sitting in a little table; on the Hogwarts' kitchens. Dobby had recognized "Harry Potter's Brave and Loyal Friend and his New Pals" immediately and now the three of them had plenty of cake, sandwiches and pumpkin juice to crave in before lunch.

"That's pretty amazing" Said Troy. He and Troy were liking Ron (the pumpkin juice was delicious) ; and viceversa, except for the fact he didn't understand why to have such a huge mass of hair -Chad-, a shirt that said "Go Wildcats" -Troy- and why to carry an orange ball everywhere -Chad-.

"Do you have basketball courts anywhere near?" asked Chad anxiously; he was already missing his favorite sport.

"What is basketball?" Ron frowned. Chad groaned as he held his basketball tighter than ever; his question was answered.

"Don't worry, mate, we'll find a new sport here, i'm sure" Troy patted a hopeless Chad on the arm. Sure, he'll miss basketball, but nothing really mattered to him as long as Gabriella was near to him...

"Yeah, we've got Quidditch" Ron smiled.

"What's Quidditch?"

So Ron explained them everything about the four balls, the two teams, the seven players and everything they needed to know about his fave sport (Chudley Cannons included).

"... and Harry and I are in the Gryffindor team. He's seeker and I'm keeper" He finished.

"Awesome! I wanna join the team!" Chad yelled. "Wouldn't that be cool?" he asked Troy.

"Er- uh? Yeah, yeah, totally..." he shook Gabriella outta his mind so he could concentrate a little bit, for a change.

"What's wrong with you?" Chad asked, but he need no answer. He pronounced a silent "oh" and laughed at his best friend. Then he became serious. "Someone I know is taking over your soul, Troy Bolton. Oh, yes" He nodded.

"Who?" Troy tried to deny it.

"You-Know-Who!" Chad smiled. Ron turned his head to see them clearly and frowned. He would've been sure they were talking about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named if they haven't said the name of a girl afterwards. "Gabriella, dude, Gabby Montez. You are too into her".

"And what if I am?" Troy defended himself. "What about you and Taylor?"

"It was just a single date, dude." He shook his head. "You know my heart belongs to basketball...as of now".

They both turned to where Ron was, eating silently, wishing they would change the subject of the conversation soon before either of them asked something about he and Hermione.

Too late.

"And you, Ron?" Troy asked.

"He's into Hermayne...Hermeeiii..." Chad tried to answer but he couldn't remember Hermione's name.

"Hermione" Ron answered quickly.

"Yeah, her. You're totally into her, mate!" Chad nodded. He looked like those weird boys who claim about knowing everything about girls. "Too obvious, I would say. I bet she likes you back. Chad, the matchmaker..."

Ron growled and shook his head, trying to deny it. He loved Hermione to death, with all his heart; he had done so since the moment he and Harry saved her from that Troll on their first year at Hogwarts and he had realized the wonderfull soul hiding behind that smart-alecky girl. Bloody Hell. How could he have been so obvious? Even these muggles, who knew nothing about him or Hermione, have noticed his feelings for her.

Bloody Love! It was all just trouble.

The thing he feared most was rejection; maybe his new muggle friends will tell her and he would have lost his friendship with Hermione.

And nothing could ever be worse than losing her.

Nothing, not even the Chudley Cannons losing the championship this year.

"Do you have Scholastic Decathlons here?" Taylor asked, kinda worried. She will miss East High lots, if they didn't have.

"Um...not really" Hermione frowned. "But, here, if you ask the professor's question correctly you will earn points for your house, and at the end of the year, the house with the most points will win the House Cup. It's a huge honor, you know", she added, looking at the dissapointment of her two new friends.

It was nice for Hermione to have friends that came from the muggle world; that way, they could understand each other while speaking 'muggle' language. Sometimes, Hermione missed the world she used to live in; even though she never actually belonged to it: she had noticed her magical powers since she was very young.

"Oh, it sounds interesting" Gabriella said with a shy smile. "And what about the sorting?"

"Oh, yeah" Hermione said. "See, each Hogwarts house is set apart for some characteristic values; the Gryffindors, bravery, the Ravenclaws, intelligence, the Hufflepuffs, justice and fair work, and Slytherins...well, I guess, if you look to the positive side, ambition. You are all going to be sorted the same way we witches and wizards are when we are eleven. There are special beds for our guests in every Common Room".

"Nice, nice..." Taylor nodded in approval. She was starting to like this place. "Do you have any other kind of students organization?"

"Yes! Yes!" Hermione yelled, excited. This was her chance! Finally... "I have my own club! It's called S.P.E.W..." so she explained them everything about house elves and their rights and everything else her two best friends have denied to listen.

"Oh...poor house elves!" Gabriella moaned. "I'm into it! Into the S.P.E.W! I can become a member, can I?" she asked, a little worried about her muggle status.

"Me too" Taylor nodded.

"OF COURSE!" Hermione wailed, now beyond excited. She had finally gotten some REAL members. "Um...sorry..." she added after noticing Mrs. Pince looking at them. "Yes, yes, you can all join the club..."

"Nice, I'm sure Troy would love to j---" Gabriella started but afterwards blushed, realizing she had just put herself in evidence.

"Wooo-hoo..." Taylor dissed her BFF, "Gabby loves Troy!"

"We're just friends" Gabriella murmured, embarrased. "And what about Chad, huh?" she defended herself.

"No, you're not! You two love each other!" Taylor said. "And, to answer your question, Chad and I only went on a single date. I'm too busy with studying to make him room on my mind..." she stuck up her nose.

Hermione tried to think of another topic of conversation before somebody asks her who she likes...

Too late.

"And...you, Hermione?" Gabriella asked, trying to make the conversation focus in somebody else.

"Uh...Duh!" Taylor laughed, "she's, like, sooo into that ginger, what was his name?"

"Ron" she answered quickly, unable to help herself.

"Yeah, that! Ron..." Taylor chuckled. "You love him, sister, and he loves you back! I'm able to tell...I'm a natural matchmaker."

Hermione moaned, desperate, and tried to deny it by shaking her head. She loved Ron to death, with all her heart; she had done so since the day he and Harry had rescued her from that Troll in their first year at Hogwarts and she had realized the bravery hiding behind that lazy, rule-breaker boy. Oh, god...

How could she have been SO obvious?? She shoud've kept fighting with him, just to cover up her true feelings. It was painful for her to fight with Ron, but it was something she needed; that way nor Ron nor anybody else would suspect that she loved him. Now, even her new friends, who knew nothing about her or Ron, have noticed her feelings. So what about Ginny? Did she knew how she felt about her brother? And her other friends...Harry???!!! Maybe he had already noticed, told Ron and they must've spent evenings making fun of her. She could almost hear the gossip some people, like Draco Malfoy, would start if they knew.

"Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley?? That mudblood with a blood traitor? Well, they are both blood traitors, but anyway, it's much worse to be a mudblood, too..."

"What could that Weasley boy possibly see in Granger? She's just plain, like everybody else is. She has nothing he could like. Does she?"

Damn it! Why does love have to be so painful?

Her biggest fear was rejection, of course. Again, what could Ron see in her?

She prefered to keep it shut. She didn't want to lose her love for Ron.

And she loved him very, very much.

"Hogsmeade looks interesting" Sharpay said. She was putting aside her arrogant behavior to make place for a nice, calmed one, which went smoothly with her brother's soft and naive behavior.

"Yes, it really is" Harry was starting to like those twins very much. Maybe, just maybe, he could get used to them and treat them like the brother and sister he never had...

"So, what kind of wand do you think is made for me?" Sharpay asked Ryan.

He seemed to evaluate the possibilities for a little while.

"Your wand has to be a short one. Not more than twelve or thirteen inches, because of your height" he answered. "I do not know the wood or core. That's according to your personality".

"Oh, ok" Sharpay looked around. "Oh, my god, what is that?" she was pointing to a certain tree that had cause several problems to Harry on his second and third year at Hogwarts.

"That's the Whomping Willow" he answered. "It's...well, whomping. It'll hit you if you get too close. Under it, there's a secret passage to the Shrieking Shack, that is in Hogsmeade".

"That is SO COOL!" Sharpay jumped "Secret passages, wands, magic, and a huge castle! I feel like a princess!". She started running around. Ryan ran after her.

Harry stood sitting, laughing at the sight of one of the giant squid's tentacles pulling Sharpay into the lake, who had gotten too close to it, and of Ryan, who jumped into the water to save his sister.

He was going to like this school year, and a lot.

Liked it? whoosh, it took so long!!!!! I hope you all enjoyed it, please review, so I know that you read and liked it.

You can also tell me what would you like to happen, since I'm still building the story in my head and don't know exactly what's up next. Thanks to some of you, I've gotten very good ideas.

Tell your friends about the story!!!!!

Again, thanks for all your reviews and...keep it up!!!

Love you all very much,

PiNkY pEnGuIn !¡!¡!¡!¡

xOXo


	5. Wands, Robes and a Sorting Hat

Hi again:)

It's nice to be back. Wow...it's already chapter 5!!! It seems like when I just got the idea of making my first fanfiction...Jeez...

Well, enough fluff. This is all thanx 2 u!!! remember that...

So it goes... -chapter 5!!!!

Before I keep on...

#1: Disclaimer: I do not own any of Harry Potter or HSM. Harry is property of JK Rowling and Warner Bros. and HSM is property of Disney. I think that is pretty obvious, but just in case...

#2: Warning!: Harry Potter 1-7 and HSM 1-2 SPOILERS!!!! More HP than HSM but HSM may include songs or frases...something like that. Just in case...Spoilers...

#3: -here DH spoiler- I don't like the name Albus Severus either. Or the name Hugo. Just not good enough...

#4: I know many of you are very excited about knowing where I'm sorting the gang but I reccommend you to read the whole thing and not just the sorting time, because there are little hints that could help you guess what the whole story's about.

#5: Could you ever forgive me for taking so long???? I'm sooo sorry; I hope it's good enough...I'm sorry, sorry, sorry for keeping you waiting guys!

Sorry again.

#6: -Warning! Huge HSM2 spoiler here-: I watched the movie!!!! Ok, it was nice. I love the songs and the part of "Everyday". Anyway, I hate the way Sharpay treats poor Ryan. I feel so sorry for him...! He was working really hard on the talent show and ... "What happened with Humuhumu?" ... just for his sister to dump him; and in the toughest way possible. I used to admire Sharpay, but I'm 100 into twins' fraternal love...I wish I had a twin! So, I don't really like Sharpay in this movie. Ryan is the cutest! Glad he won the Star Dazzle! And Troy and Gabriella are sooo in love -duh-... I love Chad repeating "saving for car...saving for car..." and Sharpay's "ooops! Ha!" when she almost knocks down Chad while playing golf.

Again, Sorry I took so loooong:(

Enjoy!

(Thank you, again, for R&R!!!)

----------------------------------------------------------------------

High School Musical Takes Over Hogwarts: Chapter 5

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Wands, Robes and a Sorting Hat

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sharpay Evans was trembling as she got out of the water. Her sudden love for that place was starting to dissapear. Well, not completely. It was hard not to love Hogwarts. She just hated that Giant Squid. Ryan was after her. Harry was still laughing when he helped the twins dry by pronouncing simple spells. Sharpay rushed to where her little pink purse was (on the ground next to the lake, thank you very much); she must've dropped her when that stupid animal grabbed her by her beautiful blonde hair and pulled her into the lake.

Sharpay took out a little purple hair comb and brushed her wet hair. After checking that her Sidekick was in perfect conditions, she rushed to where her brother was. She tapped his shoulder.

"Thank you...for trying to save me" she started. She wasn't exactly good at saying 'thank you', but she felt like she owed that to her brother.

"Sorry I wasn't exactly helpful" he apologized.

"Nah, it's ok" she said without interest. Then she frowned at Harry. "And thank you, Harry Potter, for your extraordinary contribution" she said sarcastically.

"Your welcome." Harry snickered.

They got into the castle.

"Oh, wait!" Harry stopped. He had just thought of something.

"What's wrong, Harry?"

"You guys have no muggle clothing, do you?"

"No" Sharpay frowned. "I thought we were supposed to use uniforms".

"You...We...are" Harry said. "But on the weekends and when we go to Hogsmeade you are allowed to use muggle clothing..."

"OHHH NO!!!!!!!!!!!" Sharpay wailed. "I cannot use this same outfit for a YEAR!"

"Me neither" Ryan had to admit. He was going to miss his hats. The one he had on that day was now lost in the lake or probably on the Giant squid's stomach.

"No, you won't" Harry frowned, trying to remember what Professor McGonagall had said about the guests' belongings. "Professor McGonagall, who is the head of my house, Gryffindor, said something about this...but I can't remember...come, we have to meet Ron and Hermione. Besides, it's almost time for you to get your wands and for the sorting."

"The...the sorting?" Ryan asked, worried. "Is it today?"

"Yes, of course!" Harry nodded. "What time is it? (summertime!)" He looked up to Hogwarts' huge clock. It was 3:00 p.m. "The sorting is taking place before dinner. We are supposed to meet with the Head of our House at 4:00 p.m. and you will be taken to a single room where you will all get new wands. Then, the sorting will take place and you will reunite with your Hogwarts hosts. When you go to your bedrooms in your respective house, you will find new robes, ties, scarves, gloves, and everything you will need; with the colors of your house..."

They kept walking until they reached the same classroom in which they had been before splitting up. Ron, Hermione, Troy, Chad, Taylor and Gabriella were already waiting for them.

"Harry! There you are!" Ron smiled. Then he noticed Sharpay and Ryan's wet hair. "What's wrong with you two?"

"They...um...fell, into the lake" Harry explained. "The giant squid" he pointed out.

"Oh" Ron chuckled. "Ok. We better get going to the common room..."

They left the empty classroom and started walking towards the Gryffindor common room. On their way they caught the eye of Draco Malfoy, who, as usual, was threatening younger students and intimidating them with his Head Boy status. He turned his head to look at the group, made up by three Gryffindor students and six muggles.

"Well, well, well..." he spat out. "I can see you blood traitors needed more than just one muggle" he pronounced this last word like if it tasted bad.

"Shut the hell up, Malfoy" Ron said angrily.

Malfoy just laughed and ignored Ron.

"Of course, my father tried to change the school policy...he suggested I brought another wizard from Durmstrang, but we needed to bring muggles" he bragged. "Anyway, my...guest, hates his muggle status, so we have similar ideas. Not like you, how dare you bring SIX muggles...Just look at them..." he looked at the HSM gang with repulse. "Look at their clothes, I mean..."

"EXCUSE ME?"

Sharpay was giving Malfoy a killing look; he even stepped back.

"I may be a damn muggle or whatever you call me, but you are forbidden to INSULT MY CLOTHING!" she yelled. "Do you, dirty little blonde, know who I am? Oh yes, I am Sharpay Evans, from the Evanses; Albuquerque, New Mexico. My daddy owns a country club; Lava Springs; and I own seven different credit cards ok?"

She stopped for a while and caught her breath.

"I...spend...from...eleven...to...fourteen...hours...a week...shopping...to make...my wardrobe...perfect...so...don't you...dare...insult...my style...or my brother's...again...ok?" she warned him. Now her face was so close to Draco's she could see his eyelids trembling of fear.

Malfoy nodded, scared. He turned back and ran away, probably to where professor Snape was. Crabbe and Goyle ran after him.

"They're American!" Harry heard Malfoy whisper Crabbe and Goyle as they left. "That is so disgusting! My father is going to have to take control of this situation..."

Harry looked at Malfoy with the deepest anger. He hated him very, very much.

Sharpay took a deep breath before turning to where the others were.

"What's wrong?" she asked, in a totally casual tone, "Let's get going; I can't wait to get my wand and cast a huge spell on that brat."

Harry, Ron, Hermione and the rest of the HSM gang were speechless. They just stood there, totally astonished. Ryan was the first to react.

"You know who he is, right?" he asked his sister.

"Nope. Just a really big bugger with NO SENSE OF STYLE!" Sharpay pointed out.

"He was Draco Malfoy" Harry explained, still amused. The only girl he had seen confronting Malfoy was Hermione; and it had been for a very good reason: Hagrid's reputation. He had never seen a girl with the guts to warn him about insulting her clothing, and in front of Crabbe and Goyle. She clearly didn't know Malfoy.

Harry used the time they spent in going to the Gryffindor Common Room to explain the HSM gang who was Malfoy; his reputation; acts; what he had done to Harry and his friends. At the end, not only Sharpay was angry with Draco, but everybody else hated him, also. Before they reached the Fat Lady Harry remembered something.

"Oh!" Harry stopped. "Hermione, I need to ask you something."

"Sure"

"What did professor McGonagall said about the guests' belongings?" he asked a little worried.

Hermione just laughed at him.

"You weren't paying attention, were you?"

Harry shook his head. Hermione laughed again.

"Ron, could you explain him?"

Ron blushed and stayed silent.

"No?" Hermione asked, but she didn't seem surprised at all. "You weren't paying attention either?"

Ron shook his head, embarrased.

Hermione felt the sudden impulse of hugging him and telling him that it was alright; but then she remembered what she had promised herself: nobody should know she dug Ron. So, against to what her heart was saying, she decided to argue...as usual.

"Oh, Ronald Weasley, you are not getting anywhere with that attitude!" she frowned and spat at him. "Do you expect me to do all your work as usual?"

Her heart ached with every painful word she was saying. She knew they weren't true. Ron was the most amazing person she had ever met.

"Uh?" Ron was very shocked with Hermione's sudden reaction. He thought their arguing days were over! He was actually begining to think...no, it was impossible. Hermione thought he was a moron...ok...he'll continue the fight. "You said nothing to Harry!"

"Harry...er- Harry...at least asks if he doesn't know!" Hermione attacked. "You cannot answer if someone asks, that is much worse..."

Harry rolled his eyes and gathered the HSM gang.

"They always fight for stupid stuff" Harry whispered. "Don't listen..."

"They love each other!" Taylor giggled.

"Hey, that's what I said!" Chad frowned. "Don't steal my ideas..."

Taylor blinked and smiled at him.

They had reached the Fat Lady.

"Muggles" Harry pronounced the new password. Ryan look at the Fat Lady with interest...he was really at Hogwarts - and he should get used to that idea.

"Muggles?" Sharpay asked, sceptically. "Is that even a passw...?"

But she shut herself down. She had just entered one of the most amazing rooms she had seen in her entire life. Sharpay ran and sat down on a couch. Ryan sat next to her.

"This room is so beautiful" Sharpay seemed to be in some kind of trance. "It's so...warm and comfortable..."

"I agree" Ryan murmured.

The rest seemed to enjoy the room; but were not as amused as the Evanses by it.

"Sit down" Harry offered to Troy, Gabriella, Taylor and Chad, who seemed to be pretty amazed by the talking paintings.They all sat down.

"So now we wait" Harry nodded and looked at the clock hanging on the wall. They had half an hour left before professor McGonagall to arrive to the common room and take the muggles.

While time passed by, Harry watched how Parvati and Lavender were pulling an Indian girl into the common room. She looked quite frightened and refused to go into the Gryffindor tower.

If she is so used to magic Harry thought, what scares her so much about Hogwarts? 

But Harry got his answer quickly, because Hermione, who wasn't into gossiping about other girls, sat near Ron and Harry and whispered to their ears:

"She is Raya, Parvati's Indian cousin" Hermione murmured. "Parvati and Lavender didn't know how to treat and educate a muggle, so they cheated and brought Parvati's cousin instead. Of course, it's much easier, but it's cheatin...she knows nothing about magic, don't you see her? She is going to turn them in if she doesn't stop screaming like if she was possesed by You-Know-Who"

The three of them laughed. Suddenly Harry remembered something.

"Hermione, you never answered my question".

"What was your q--- oh yeah!" Hermione grinned. "Professor McGonagall said they were bringing the whole closet of each and every one of the muggles arriving...even if we didn't plan their arrival. So they are bringing six closet just for our group. If something wasn't in the closet, bad luck..." Hermione finished quoting professor McGonagall.

"Ok, I'll go tell Sharpay". Harry stood up and did so.

Sharpay seemed simply delighted to know her entire clothing was coming to this magic school. Ryan looked relieved too. Then Ryan told everybody about their stuff coming to Hogwarts until professor McGonagall got into the room.

Ryan felt his heart beating faster y the sight of Professor McGonagall. He'd never met her before. She looked just as tough as they described her in the series.

Ryan was beyond thrilled about getting his wand. When he was younger, he would dream of having a wand and casting spells to help improve his and Sharpay's performances, to help in his parents' country club or to get free stuff for himself. Finally, he was getting a wand of his own.

One of his craziest dreams was coming true.

Sharpay's heart also raced in excitement. A wand... she had grown up watching Ryan pick up fallen branches from trees and pretending to cast spells on everybody, even on her.

If wands really worked like that and she was going to be able to do magic herself...she was going to be able to rock the world! Awesome.

She smiled.

"Welcome, everybody" Professor McGonagall said solemnly. Her eyes went from the sobbing Raya, stepping over the African boy Dean, Seamus and Neville had brought, and finished by watching Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, Chad, Ryan and Sharpay. Her eyes stopped over the last two for a few more seconds, like if she had recognized someone she haven't seen in a long time, but then she looked up to the front and started talking again.

"You, our muggle guests, will all come with me right now" she explained "so I'll be able to explain you the purpose of your visit to Hogwarts and for you to get your wands. Afterwards, you'll follow me and the rest of the guests to the Great Hall, where the sorting will take place. Now, if you could please make a line and follow me..."

Ryan waved Harry good-bye, and so did Sharpay. Harry waved back while Ron high-fived Chad and Troy and Hermione whispered "Good luck" to Taylor and Gabriella.

The six of them followed Harry's classmates' guests and walked for a few minutes, watching the talking paintings.

Sharpay was getting more nervous over time, and was squeezing Ryan's arm so hard he had to ask her to let go of him. She took a few deep breaths before reaching the door that will lead her to her fabulous new wand.

The six of them along to the other two muggles entered the room, which happened to be a classroom with about thirteen chairs, all gathered around a big desk with five chairs on it.

The muggle guests from Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were already there. The Gryffindor guests managed to sit on the eight chairs left. Gabriella sat next to Troy, who smiled at her; Taylor sat on a single chair between two blonde boys who looked beyond scared; Sharpay sat next to Ryan on the first row; and Chad sat on a single chair, far away from the group and next to a fat girl who was eating a chocolate bar. Chad grabbed his basketball tighter than ever.

On the big desk in the front of the room were now sitting Professor Snape, Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout, and in the middle - between Flitwick and McGonagall-, was sitting Professor Dumbledore. He smiled to his new students and started his speech.

"Welcome to our beloved home and school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" he grinned. "Now, I believe some of you are a little confused. Please, let me explain you why are you here.

"You were chosen from thousands of adolescents around the world because, even though you grew up and are muggles -non-magical people-, you've still gotten some magical knowledge, which makes your magic learning easier. Our sixth course students' year assignment is to teach a foreign muggle what it's like to be a witch or wizard and to be in Hogwarts.

"The students gathered in groups of three, sometimes four, and each of them got to have one single muggle. Even though, I've been informed of a certain...change...in the plans of three of our Gryffindor students. Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger were supposed to bring Ryan Evans..."

Dumbledore looked around, expecting Ryan to show himself.

Instead of doing what Dumbledore secretly expected him to do, Ryan shrunk into his chair until Sharpay hit his arm, stood up, smiled at Dumbledore and said:

"He's right here" Sharpay pointed to her left. "He's my twin brother. Hi, I'm Sharpay Evans." She smiled again. Ryan had no choice than wave to Dumbledore and the other teachers.

"Hello, Sharpay" Dumbledore politely answered, though he couldn't help but smile. "I see you and four of your classmates have been accidentally transported over here. There is no way of turning you back before the end of the year, but we, the teachers, have made a little effort so we can send you back on June, instead of sending you back in August. An extra credit for the students was to stay with you a vacation month so they can teach you how a witch or wizard behaves during summer.

"I know we sound terribly mean by dragging you over here against your willing, but we are pretty sure you'll have a very nice time at Hogwarts. It's a once-in-a-lifetime experience. You'll be able to get new friends and get used to a totally different way of living. Of course, your parents won't know. We'd casted some spells on them so they won't notice you're missing...actually, they won't know they actually have children. The spell is totally safe, once you get back, they'll remember you again. We'll do the same on your schools and teachers (Chad snickered at the possibility of no more detention with Ms. Darbus). We are pleased to host you and your classmates, Sharpay, along with your brother. I hope you like our school." Dumbledore finished his speech and sat down. Sharpay smiled and jumped in excitement.

"Yeah!" she answered "I love it, it's so cool, y'know, except for that stupid giant squid, who pulled me into the lake and Ryan had to jump after me; the talking paintings rock, and I cannot wait to..."

"Ok" Professor McGonagall shut her down politely "Thank you, Miss Evans. Now, could all of you please come with me for the wand..."

"AHHHHH!" Sharpay yelled, making everybody deaf, and went over to Professor McGonagall. "Of course I'm coming with you! I cannot wait to get a wand...!!!"

She turned over to grab Ryan by the shirt and pulled him over with her.

"Come on, Ryan, we better get going! We've got to be first in line..."

And with that words she left the room, followed by her brother.

Professor McGonagall sighed as she watched them leave.

"The rest of you, please follow...in silence" she pointed out.

They walked for a minute or so until they reached a door. They all entered the room.

In it they found a tiny wizard, and behind him, seven shelves with long wooden boxes, one over the other. Ryan knew that in those boxes were resting their future wands.

"Hello" the wizard shrieked with a high-pitched voice. "My name is Mr. Gungwer, I'll replace Mr. Ollivander on giving you your wands. Now, could you please form a line at the back of the classroom..?"

Sharpay giggled and put herself first in line. Ryan stood after her; Troy and Taylor stood one after the other a few kids behind the Evanses, Gabriella was two kids after Taylor and Chad stood after Gabriella. The line continued until it reached the wall.

"Could the blonde lady please step forward?" Mr. Gungwer asked, calling Sharpay. She grinned and stepped forward. Then her smile dissapeared. "My name is Sharpay Evans." She said roughly.

Mr. Gungwer didn't seem to listen. He measured her arms, shoulders, hands...practically her whole body, before getting into deep thought.

"Mhmm..." he murmured to himself. "Nice arms...maybe Willow, or Holly...but short, eleven inches maximum...the core could be Unicorn hair... or phoenix feather...it depends..."

He walked through the shelves and flipped the different wands until he found the one he was looking for. He took it out of its wooden box.

"Here miss Evans" he lend it to Sharpay. "Ten inches. Holly wood. Dragon's heartstring.Try it...go on, just shake it"

"Holly-wood!" Sharpay shrieked excited. "That is so funny..."

And she did as told. There was a huge "BOOM" and the chair to where she had been pointing to exploded.

Ryan looked at Sharpay with a mixture of awe and curiosity. The ability to break a chair with a little shake of the wand was something from real witches, not muggles like his sister. It looked like Sharpay had some sort of magical powers...no, it was impossible...if she had, that meant he had too...at the end, they were twins...

After a few more catastrophic tries, Mr. Gungwer took out a new wand.

"Try this one" He lent Sharpay the wand. "A little bit more powerful. Ten inches, Willow wood, core made of phoenix feather. Shake it."

But she had no need to. As soon as she took the wand, it started trembling and Sharpay felt a shaky heat going up her left arm. The wand started spitting golden sparks and suddenly stood still.

Mr. Gungwer smiled, nodded and clapped in approval.

"Yes, yes, Miss Evans" he nodded. "I think you've found your wand. Congratulations".

Sharpay moaned in excitement, kissed her wand and lent over her brother. Her emotions were so honest in that moment that she even forgot she was supposed to be mean with Ryan all the time: she hugged him tightly.

"Good luck!!!" she whispered excited. Then she walked to the end of the line -just to where Troy was- and bragged about her new wand; people gathered around her to take a look to her wand.

Ryan shook his head. He didn't remember the last time his sister had hugged him like that. Had it been on the end of the fifth grade Christmas musical, when they've gotten an award and a $500 for shopping? he wasn't sure.

Anyway, it was his turn. This was it...

He stepped forward.

Mr. Gungwer was still nodding at Sharpay's wand election and mumbling things like "...muggle with magical powers" "...not true...cannot be" "really powerfull to be a muggle..." when he noticed Ryan.

Mr. Gungwer looked at him closely.

"Who are you? You look exactly like Miss Evans!" he said in shock. "The girl that just left! You two are so alike...exactly the same...that's is so freaky...!"

"Um...that is, Mr. Gungwer," Ryan cleared out shyly, "because Sharpay is my twin sister. I'm Ryan Evans".

"Ryan...? Ryan E...?" Gungwer asked confused, and checked his list of 'guests'. "Oh, yeah! You're right here; Ryan Evans... yeah. I think I know what you need."

He measured his body as he had done with Sharpay. Then he looked at Ryan intently.

"Uh-huh..." Mr. Gungwer evaluated the situation. "So, you are telling me, you and Miss Evans are twins?"

"Clearly, yeah..." Ryan answered, confused.

"Ok... ok... nice, nice..." Mr. Gungwer nodded in approval. "Were you and Miss Evans born at the same time?"

Ryan found the question a little disturbing.

"Uh...no, that's kind of impossible, you know.." Ryan explained slowly. "I was born first, and she was born two minutes later."

"Oh...really??" Mr. Gungwer asked, interested. "Then...you take..." he started walking through the shelves full of wooden boxes. He took out one. "...take this one, just to try...shake it"

Ryan took the wand and pointed to the chair Sharpay had broken. He shook the wand.

There was a huge "BANG" and the already broken-in-two chair became a broken-in-six chair.

Ryan looked at the wand with awe. So it was not only Sharpay, but him, too...

"I knew it!" Mr. Gungwer jumped excited and took out another one. It looked pretty much like Sharpay's. "Try this one, Mr. Evans, I'm pretty sure this is the one. Twelve inches, Willow wood and core made of phoenix feather. Just hold it, I'm sure this is it..."

He was right. As soon as Ryan took the wand, it started trembling furiously and spitting golden and silver sparks, as Ryan felt how his right arm was also shaking and a heat went all the way up to his shoulder.

"Yesss!!" Mr. Gungwer wailed and jumped in excitement. "I knew it! I knew it!" He took a deep breath and looked at Ryan with a total casual expression. "Do your sister and you happen to have the same interests?"

"W...well, yes" Ryan had to admit, "we spent most of our time together, and we've starred in all the school's produc..."

"Ok, that's all" Mr. Gungwer seemed pretty proud of his brain and thoughts. "Thank you, Mr. Evans, you can take your wand now".

Ryan didn't think it twice. He turned around and went to where his sister was, telling a bunch of unknown muggles her several appearences in plays and onstage. She seemed to have gotten a few more fans.

"Sharpay, look at my wand!" Ryan said, excited, but immediatly realized he sounded like a child. He remembered the Christmas when he and Sharpay had gotten their first microphones, and he had said just the same, with the same tone. He shook his head. "It's like yours, but a little longer..."

A few more muggles got their wands before it was Troy's turn. He stepped forward.

"Hello, Mr. Gungwer" he said politely. "My name is Troy Bolton".

"Uh-huh..." Mr. Gungwer checked his list. "Troy Bolton...you are one of the five kids who weren't supposed to come, right?"

Troy nodded silently. He had read Harry Potter's first book and knew exactly how it was to get a wand. He was excited about it, but still a little shy at Hogwarts. Thankfully, he had Gabriella.

Mr. Gungwer sighed and measured Troy's well-toned body.

"Ok", He went through his shelves full of boxes. He took out one. "Try this one; twelve inches and a half, Fir wood, core made of dragon heartstring. Shake it".

Troy did as told and, even though there were no catastrophic reactions, the boxes in the selves shook and some of them even fell into the ground.

They kept on trying different wands, with no terrible consequenses. Mr. Gungwer took another wand.

"Try this one" he sighed. "Thirteen inches, pine wood, core made of dragon heartstring. Go on, Mr. Bolton...you know what to do".

But Troy had no need to, since the wand started shaking and he felt a sudden heat going up not only his arm but his torso. The wand started spitting little scarlet sparks. Troy smiled.

"Finally" Mr. Gungwer whispered to himself. "Yes, Mr. Bolton, you've got your wand. Next!" he screamed.

Troy went to the end of the line, to show his wand to Gabriella. Sharpay caught his move with the corner of her eye, frowned and went to talk to him about wands -before he reached Gabriella.

Taylor realized it was her turn. She frowned and stepped forward.

She knew some stuff about Harry Potter and his 'world', but those stuff didn't seem true for her. There was no science or math formula to explain what was happening to all of them. She decided to keep her scepticism.

"Hello..." Mr. Gungwer said without paying attention. "OK...you are..."

"Taylor McKessie" Taylor frowned.

"Sure, sure..." Gungwer checked his list. "Oh, here you are...another of the five that weren't invited...they should increase my wage..."

He measured Taylor's body and immediatly went to get another box with a wand inside.

"Yeah" he gave Taylor the wand. "Shake it. Nine inches, Willow wood, core made of unicorn hair."

Taylor sighed, thinking this was a waste of time, and shook the wand. She had been pointing to Mr. Gungwer. There was a little 'CRASH' and Mr. Gungwer's glasses broke in thousands of pieces.

Taylor gasped, horrified.

"Reparo!" He murmured, pointing at his glasses with his wand. The glasses put back in place. He went back to the shelves and took another wand.

Taylor was still shocked about what she had done. That was clearly not math nor science.

Astonished, she took the new wand Mr. Gungwer was giving her and shook it.

Nothing happened.

Taylor sighed, relieved: she was expecting another accident.

"See", she said in the usual tone of "I told you". "There's no possibility of a wooden stick to make mag..."

But she shut up. The wand was shaking furiosly. It fell to the floor, where it started rolling everywhere and spitting what looked like glitter.

"Ok----" Mr. Gungwer picked up the wand and gave it to Taylor. "Ten inches, Ash wood, Unicorn hair. This is your wand, miss McKessie".

"But..."

"NEXT!" Mr. Gungwer yelled with his high-pitched voice.

Taylor pouted and left.

A few more muggles got their wands before it was Gabriella's turn.

She stepped forward shyly when Mr. Gungwer called her.

She knew little about Harry Potter, so she wasn't sure about what was going to happen next.

"Hello, Miss..." Mr. Gungwer checked his list.

"Montez." Gabriella replied. "Gabriella...Montez".

"Sure, sure..." Mr. Gungwer measured her body and went to look for a wand. "Ok. Try this one; eight inches, fir wood, core made of unicorn hair. Shake it, please."

Gabriella hesitated for a second. Then she grabbed the wand and shook it clumsily.

She was pointing to the window. There was a big 'CLING' and it broke into little pieces.

"Oh, my god!" Gabriella shrieked, worried. "I'm so sorry, I'll pay for it, I swear, I'll repair it, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

Mr. Gungwer put his hand up, asking for some silence. Gabriella blushed and shut up. Mr. Gungwer pointed to the window and said, 'Reparo'. The window fixed itself.

Gabriella gasped.

Mr. Gungwer went back to his racks and started looking for another wand.

It took more than sixteen wands to find the proper one for Gabriella.

"Here." Mr. Gungwer sighed, lending a new wand to Gabriella.

She took a deep breath and raised her arm.

Suddenly, she felt a heat and goosebumps going all the way up from her elbow to her neck.

The wand started spitting blue sparks.

Gabriella threw the wand to the floor.

"Yes..." Mr. Gungwer sighed, relieved. "Nine inches, fir wood, unicorn hair. This is your wand; you can take it now."

"Thank you!" Gabriella smiled. She turned around and went to where Troy was, trying to get rid of Sharpay. They started talking about their wands, totally ignoring Sharpay, who stuck up her nose and turned her back to Troy and Gabriella.

Now, it was Chad's turn.

He never let go of his basketball, and this wasn't time of letting go of it, anyway. So, holding himself tight to it, he stepped forward when he heard his name being called.

"Yes..." Mr. Gungwer examined Chad, stopping a few seconds on his curly and frizzy hair. "Hello, Mr. Danforth".

"Hello...?"

Mr. Gungwer ignored him and started measuring Chad's body. Unlike with the rest of the muggles that have gotten their wands, Mr. Gungwer measured Chad's hair. Then he went to the racks of wands and chose one.

"Mhm...probably..." He lent the wand to Chad. "Shake it, please"

Chad cleared his throat and shook the wand.

Nothing happened.

He shook it again, this time stronger.

Again, nothing happened. At least, nothing to be worried about.

Chad felt goosebumps going all the way up from his hands to his shoulders. His wand started trembling slightly and spitting little golden sparks.

He decided to play it cool.

"Weird, huh?" he said in a casual tone. "The wand started spitting sparks!" He laughed histerically. "Isn't that funny?"

Mr. Gungwer shook his head.

"You've found your wand, Mr. Danforth" he said quickly. "Thirteen inches, elm wood, dragon heartstring. Go, go...NEXT!"

Chad looked at his wand, confused. As he left, he scratched his head with it, definetley not understanding.

A new muggle stepped forward to get his wand.

The East High kids gathered together on a corner of the room. There were tons of rivalry between them, of course, but, at the end, they were in this together.

"How was it?" Ryan asked. He tried to be nicer than he was on the muggle world.

"What?" Chad spat out. He still couldn't forgive Ryan and Sharpay for what they had done to Troy and Gabriella on the musical auditions.

Ryan frowned.

"Getting your wands"

"Oh. That. Fine" Chad said roughly. He couldn't stand the Evanses, even if they were trying to be nice.

Ryan shrugged his shoulders

"Cool".

He touched his head instinctivly, looking for his hat, but then he remembered the Giant Squid had swallowed it. He sighed. He loved that hat.

Troy and Gabriella had silently gotten a little bit apart from the rest and were giggling and teasing each other in a friendly way.

Sharpay hadn't realized that, thank god, and was checking her e-mails on her Sidekick. Ryan took out his cellphone too and, just for fun -and because they didn't have enough signal to send messages to Albuquerque-, both Evanses started messaging each other.

"Hi" Sharpay sent to her brother.

"Oh hi. Bored?" He replied.

"Kinda. Need fabulous stuff, y'know, not this. Need fabulous cuz I'm fabulous. Duh".

"I get that. But...whut d ya mean wth Fabulous?"

"Fabulous. Smth that goes w/ me."

"Ok sure."

"Do y'know any spell?"

"Whut 4?"

"Malfoy. Hate him sooooo much"

"Oh! I know some but they're not good enough. We better borrow a book or smth u don't wanna b sent to McGonagall's office."

"U bookworm! But it's true I guess- I dunno I still wanna try anything and send him 2 the hospital"

Sharpay sighed, something she didn't do often.

"U scared of the sorting right?"

"How did y'know????????!!!"

"Twin telepathy"

Sharpay snorted.

"That doesn't exist, Ryan!plus we're not identical twins" she texted him.

"I think it does. But it wrks btter with idntical twins. Then it was ur sigh. u don't sigh"

"I'm scared I'll b in Slytherin".

"Y?"

"Malfoy.Harry said that was his house."

"It is."

"I'm not scared of Malfoy. I'm not scared f anythg. But I kno I'm kinda...harsh with people, & mean pple go 2 Slytherin"

"U r not mean! If u r mean, I'm mean and... ok yes we're mean"

"I'm not really mean, y'kno? deep down I'm...oh whut m I sayin? I'm gettin fluffy! I'm not fluffy!"

Sharpay and Ryan had been walking around the room with their cellphones and now were in different corners of it.

"We're all fluffy in a way. At least girls r"

"Huh? u sayin' boys r tougher? Wanna try me?"

"No nonononono"

"Okey then."

"U were sayin..."

Sharpay sighed, again, from the left corner of the room.

"I dont wanna go 2 Slyth! mean pple r there. And Im mean so the talking hat may be sendin' me there! Im mean bcuz I'm scared pple wont respect me and I always wanna gt everythng my way...but y m I tlling u this?"

"Cuz I'm ur bro I guess, nd the only family u've got left. And it's the sorting hat, btw"

"whutever. I miss mommy and daddy and daddy's wallet and shopping."

"Don't worry Sharpay. the sorting hat looks deep down u, if u r really nice he would kno. whut i'm worried about is him separating us. I mean weve nevr actually been sparated."

"I'm kinda worried about that 2. U kno lots 'bout this world, i'll b lost without u...but don't tell anybody i said that."

"ok. But the hat usually puts family in the same house. Of crse thre r xceptions, but...well...i hope he puts us in the same house since we're alike in many ways"

"Agree."

"Ryan, smth vry weird happend b4..."

"Whut"

"u kno...when we were being given our wands..."

But in that moment the door opened and Dumbledore entered the room.

Sharpay wasn't exactly sure if cellphones were allowed at Hogwarts, but she wasn't gonna risk her beloved sidekick to another Darbus. She hid her cellphone quickly.

Ryan wasn't as fast as his sister. He was still texting stuff and trying new ringtones when he realized Dumbledore was standing behind him.

"Uh-uh..." Ryan murmured. He quickly hid his cellphone.

Dumbledore pretend he haven't heard or seen anything and just gave him a kind smile.

"I can see" Dumbledore said to the muggle guests, "that you've already gotten your wands. Good. That means, it's time for the sorting. You're being sorted by the Sorting Hat, a talking hat who looks inside your head and your deep emotions and virtues, sorting you into your true house. Now, the sorting is taking place in the Great Hall before the feast. Let me tell you a bit about our beloved school:

Hogwarts was founded centuries ago by the greatest witches and wizardrs of the time:

Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin. Each one of them also found a house with their names. Students were assigned to the different houses according to the virtues each house was looking for.

The Gryffindor students had an outstanding bravery. The Ravenclaws, an incredible intelligence. The Hufflepuffs, and unbelievable sense of justice and fair play, and Slytherins, a strong need of power and were really ambitious. You'll learn more about Hogwarts when you start your classes and take History of Magic. Or you could take out History of Hogwarts from our library. Once you're sorted in a house...well, I'll tell you about it later. If you could please follow me..."

Everybody made a line and followed Dumbledore.

Troy felt as excited as if he was going to go to another basketball game. He really didn't care what house he was going to go to; he fully trusted on that sorting hat or whatever. He just wished Gabriella would be sorted to the same house than him...

Suddenly, he felt a soft and warm hand taking his. He turned around, scared, wondering if it was Sharpay again, trying to spoil what was going on between him and Gabby.

But it wasn't Sharpay. Troy sighed, relieved, and grinned. It was Gabriella. She gave him a cute smile and they walked together, holding hands.

Gabriella was also a little nervous, but with Troy, she had no fear at all.

Taylor was as sceptical as usual. She was totally indiferent to what was going on around her. Chad was an outsider, too. He kept on bouncing his basketball the whole time.

Ryan and Sharpay were the ones who were totally nervous. Both of them played it cool: Sharpay faked to do her makeup and Ryan kept on murmuring things to calm himself down; but the siblings' eyes were filled with angst.

The reached the Great Hall. They could all hear the rumors of laugher and chatter, which only made them even more nervous. Dumbledore smiled to the the muggles and got into the Great Hall. Sharpay took a deep breath and checked her hair and makeup. If she was about to enter a room full of...boys!!!... she needed to look nice.

Ryan was also very nervous. He had dreamed of this his whole life, and now, just a single seconds with the sorting hat were about to decide a very important issue about his staying in Hogwarts...something really important for him.

Professor McGonagall opened the Hall's doors.

"Oh, my..." Sharpay gasped.

The Great Hall was exactly as Ryan had described it to her minutes ago, just cooler. Its great ceiling, full of lights, the students all looking at her...

Oh! Really..they were looking at her! Awesome.

She placed herself first in line and smiled and waved at everybody, as if they were her fans. Then she got a little notebook and a pink pen out of her purse and leaned over a young Ravenclaw student and made an autograph for him.

"Uh..." The young boy replied, taking the paper and looking at it as if it was a basilisk fang.

"It's for you" Sharpay smiled. Then her smile dissapeared. "Take it" she added in a threatening tone.

The young Ravenclaw student slightly frowned and grabbed the paper. Sharpay smiled, pleased. She turned around and started giving autographs to other students.

Ryan followed his sister, as usual, but this time he nor Sharpay were stucking up their noses. They were very, very nervous.

Everybody was staring at that bunch of "Muggles" that, guided by Professor McGonagall, were walking towards the sorting hat and looked as nervous as the first course students looked like on the day they arrive at Hogwarts.

Gabriella and Troy comforted themselves holding hands. Taylor was curious about what was happening next, but she played it cool. Chad wasn't worried about the sorting anymore. He just hoped he would get sorted in the same house than his BFF, and if he wasn't, well, no big deal.

Sharpay was still nervous about being sorted into the 'mean brats'' house, the way she called Slytherin, but she just shrugged it off and pretend it wasn't happening. Ryan just kept on 'deep-breathing' and repeating to himself that the sorting hat put families in the same house on the 98 of the cases and since he and Sharpay were twins they would be sorted together, but everytime he said that, the thought of the Patil sisters, who were identical twins and had been sorted into different houses.

Professor McGonagall placed the muggles in front of the sorting hat, just the way first year students were. Then she stepped before the teachers' table.

Ryan caught the Gryffindor table with the corner of his eye, and he saw Harry looking anxiously at Professor McGonagall and crossing his fingers.

"Now, the sorting is going to take place" she announced. She had a list on her hand, probably with the guests' names on it. "You'll just put the hat on and you'll be sorted. Don't worry if you are not sorted into your hosts' house, we'll talk about that later. Once you are sorted, instead of going into your new house's table, you'll go to the small antechamber on the right. Then you'll meet your hosts and the feast will take place. To our Hogwarts students, all I can say is..." Professor McGonagall sighed "...be kind."

She extended the list and called the first name.

"Bolton, Troy"

Troy felt his gust shrugging. Gabriella squeezed his hand and let go of him. He swallowed and stepped forward.

He sat on the tabourete and put the hat on. He expected it to talk, so he wasn't surprised when it did so.

"Oh...wow...Mr. Bolton..." The Sorting Hat exclaimed. "You are quite a wildcat."

Chad cheered from the crowd and shook his big hair. A few girls besides him stepped back.

"Mhm...sense of fair play...not hurting anybody, good, good... Also very brave...anyway, I think you better be..."

Troy held his breath.

"HUFFLEPUFF!!!!"

The Hufflepuffs cheered on him. Troy stood up, took out the hat and walked towards the antechamber McGonagall had mencioned before.

Gabriella felt a lump on her throat; her hopes of being in the same house than Troy were going down. Of course, there was always a possibility, but...

McGonagall called the next name on the list.

"Button, Taurus"

A boy with an evil look on his face stepped forward.

The Sorting Hat only needed a few seconds.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Taurus put the hat back on place with a tough hand movement and ran to the antechamber.

Professor McGonagall looked at him surprised and then called the next boy.

"Cacato, Kenny"

The African boy Dean and Seamus had brought stepped forward with a confident look on his face.

He sat on the tabourete for a few seconds before the hat exclaimed,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione cheered on him as he walked towards the antechamber where Troy was waiting.

"Danforth, Chad"

Chad walked calmly towards the hat and put it on. The hat remained silent for a few seconds.

"Ok, this is easy...another wildcat" the hat exclaimed. "You should be in...

HUFFLEPUFF!"

Chad took off the hat and smiled widely. He was with Troy!

Gabriella sighed.

Professor McGonagall read her list.

"Daniels, Snowie"

A beautifull, blonde girl with a mini-skirt and a tank top sat on the tabourete. Her style rocked and Sharpay knew it: she half-closed her eyes and looked at her with the deepest hate.

The Sorting Hat stood there for a minute or two.

"Uh...ok...Oh, gawd...ummm...I think...Ok...

SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin boys cheered wildly and the girl blowed air-kisses to them before walking to the antechamber.

McGonagall shook her head and read the next name. Her eyes wide-opened and she cleared her throat nervously.

"E...Evans, Ryan"

Ryan felt like he was going to faint. He took a deep breath and stepped forward, but his legs felt like they wouldn't move.

He put on the Sorting Hat.

"Oh!!!! Is this...another muggle?" the Sorting Hat wondered out-loud. "Oh. Not so brilliant, but a great mind...for other stuff. Uh-huh, knows what he wants, loyal...brave...kinda mean...you could be in Slytherin, you know".

Ryan shook his head, scared.

"No? Umm...ok...then, the choice would have to be...

GRYFFINDOR!!!"

Harry and his classmates cheered wildly at him.

And Ryan simply couldn't believe it. Gryffindor! Really, Gryffindor! Way awesome.

Now, it was Sharpay he needed to worry about.

He gave a thumbs-up to her sister. She ignored him. It was her turn...!

"E...Evans, Sharpay".

Sharpay took a deep breath and stuck up her nose, hiding her fear.

She walked towards the tabourete, put the hat and sat down.

The Sorting Hat remained quiet for a few seconds.

"Another Evans, huh?" the Hat said, "Twins. Ok. Alike in many ways. You ought to be in Slytherin".

"Ohhhh no, please, no!" Sharpay wailed. She took out the Sorting Hat and shook it wildly. Then she put it back on. "Please, not Slytherin! Please, please, no"

Back on the Gryffindor table, Harry started snickering. Sharpay reminded him of himself, how he had begged the Sorting Hat not to be in Slytherin.

The Sorting Hat remained silent for a minute, so did Sharpay.

"Ok" the hat sighed at last. "Since you Evanses are alike in many ways...

GRYFFINDOR!"

Sharpay took out the hat and shook it again.

"WHY?" she yelled at it in between the cheers of the whole Gryffindor table. The Hat remained silent. Sharpay put it back on the tabourete and went to the antechamber.

Ryan was was waiting for her. He stood up as soon as she entered the room.

"Where?" he tried to say, but the words wouldn't come out. "Where are you, in what house?"

Instead of telling him the truth, Sharpay decided to show off her acting skills. She faked a sad expression and yelled:

"Where do you think?"

Ryan shook his head. He had bought Sharpay's act.

"Slytherin??" he asked worried.

Sharpay laughed at him and smiled.

"I was faking!" She laughed. "I'm with you! Gryffindor!"

"Really?" Ryan was shocked. "Well, cool, I mean, great!"

Sharpay smiled, checked her hair on her purse mirror and looked around looking for Troy. He was on a corner, playing ball with Chad. He hadn't noticed Sharpay. She snorted and went to sit down...followed by Ryan, as usual.

Back at the Sorting...

"Garret, Sean"

Taylor watched one of the blonde boys she had sit down between going up to try on the Hat.

The Sorting Hat stood still for a minute or two before shouting;

"RAVENCLAW!"

Sean got up and went to the antechamber.

"Jones, David"

He was sorted into Slytherin.

"Kingstone, Amanda"

A dark-haired girl went up. She was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"McKessie, Taylor"

Taylor went up thinking this whole thing was useless.

"Ohhh, skepticall!" the sorting hat said as soon Taylor put it on. She gasped, surprised. "But very brilliant. This is easy...

RAVENCLAW!"

The whole Ravenclaw table cheered as Taylor left for the antechamber.

"Montez, Gabriella"

Her stomach flipped as she thought of Troy, waiting for her in the antechamber. She yearned to be in Hufflepuff, with him...

She put the hat on.

"This is so easy!" The Sorting Hat nodded. "You are very smart, and I can also see other stuff...well, you'll be in...

RAVENCLAW!"

Gabriella was almost in tears.

"Well" she thought to herself "I'll still see Troy and I'll be with Taylor. And Sharpay isn't in Hufflepuff so..."

She sighed.

"Patil, Raya"

Parvati's cousin went up and put the hat on. It immediatly screamed;

"SLYTHERIN!"

Parvati shouted from the Gryffindor table. She expected her cousin to be with her.

"Pie, Amy"

A chubby girl, eating a lollipop, went up and put the hat on. As she was chewing a piece of candy, it shouted;

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

She stood up and left.

"Sammy, Nicole"

A very beautiful girl went up. She was brunette and had green eyes. She sat down shyly.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Taylor, Michelle"

Another girl went up. She was petite and had long black hair.

She put the hat on firmly.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

She smiled and ran away.

There was only one boy left.

"Zone, Lenny"

He went up shyly. The hat stood quiet for almost five minutes.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Lenny sighed and went to the antechamber.

Dumbledore stood up to talk to his students.

"Well, the sorting is finished" he said. "I hope you treat out guests as good as you treat your own classmates. Right now, we're going to talk to them for a few minutes and then the feast may begin"

Dumbledore also left to the antechamber. As soon as he crossed the door, he could see and hear laughter and screaming filling the air.

Ryan and Sharpay were sitting in a corner; Sharpay was looking at Gabriella and Troy, who were chatting and smiling. Taylor was socializing with Amanda and Lenny, Chad was chatting with Nicole and the rest of them were also laughing.

But as everyone noticed Dumbledore, the noise went down to zero.

"I'm glad you are having a good time" Dumbledore smiled. "Well, our first plan was that you'd be sorted into your hosts' house, but apparently that's not the case.

So, we've decided to impose a new rule: All guests are allowed to visit their hosts' house until bedtime. You can spend all your free time with them; you are even going to be able to sit on their table. Anyway, you have to sleep and

Hi again:)

It's nice to be back. Wow...it's already chapter 5!!! It seems like when I just got the idea of making my first fanfiction...Jeez...

Well, enough fluff. This is all thanx 2 u!!! remember that...

So it goes... -chapter 5!!!!

Before I keep on...

#1: Disclaimer: I do not own any of Harry Potter or HSM. Harry is property of JK Rowling and Warner Bros. and HSM is property of Disney. I think that is pretty obvious, but just in case...

#2: Warning!: Harry Potter 1-7 and HSM 1-2 SPOILERS!!!! More HP than HSM but HSM may include songs or frases...something like that. Just in case...Spoilers...

#3: -here DH spoiler- I don't like the name Albus Severus either. Or the name Hugo. Just not good enough...

#4: I know many of you are very excited about knowing where I'm sorting the gang but I reccommend you to read the whole thing and not just the sorting time, because there are little hints that could help you guess what the whole story's about.

Enjoy!

Thank you, again, for R&R!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

High School Musical Takes Over Hogwarts: Chapter 5

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Wands, Robes and a Sorting Hat

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sharpay Evans was trembling as she got out of the water. Her sudden love for that place was starting to dissapear. Well, not completely. It was hard not to love Hogwarts. She just hated that Giant Squid. Ryan was after her. Harry was still laughing when he helped the twins dry by pronouncing simple spells. Sharpay rushed to where her little pink purse was (on the ground next to the lake, thank you very much); she must've dropped her when that stupid animal grabbed her by her beautiful blonde hair and pulled her into the lake.

Sharpay took out a little purple hair comb and brushed her wet hair. After checking that her Sidekick was in perfect conditions, she rushed to where her brother was. She tapped his shoulder.

"Thank you...for trying to save me" she started. She wasn't exactly good at saying 'thank you', but she felt like she owed that to her brother.

"Sorry I wasn't exactly helpful" he apologized.

"Nah, it's ok" she said without interest. Then she frowned at Harry. "And thank you, Harry Potter, for your extraordinary contribution" she said sarcastically.

"Your welcome." Harry snickered.

They got into the castle.

"Oh, wait!" Harry stopped. He had just thought of something.

"What's wrong, Harry?"

"You guys have no muggle clothing, do you?"

"No" Sharpay frowned. "I thought we were supposed to use uniforms".

"You...We...are" Harry said. "But on the weekends and when we go to Hogsmeade you are allowed to use muggle clothing..."

"OHHH NO!!!!!!!!!!!" Sharpay wailed. "I cannot use this same outfit for a YEAR!"

"Me neither" Ryan had to admit. He was going to miss his hats. The one he had on that day was now lost in the lake or probably on the Giant squid's stomach.

"No, you won't" Harry frowned, trying to remember what Professor McGonagall had said about the guests' belongings. "Professor McGonagall, who is the head of my house, Gryffindor, said something about this...but I can't remember...come, we have to meet Ron and Hermione. Besides, it's almost time for you to get your wands and for the sorting."

"The...the sorting?" Ryan asked, worried. "Is it today?"

"Yes, of course!" Harry nodded. "What time is it?" He looked up to Hogwarts' huge clock. It was 3:00 p.m. "The sorting is taking place before dinner. We are supposed to meet with the Head of our House at 4:00 p.m. and you will be taken to a single room where you will all get new wands. Then, the sorting will take place and you will reunite with your Hogwarts hosts. When you go to your bedrooms in your respective house, you will find new robes, ties, scarves, gloves, and everything you will need; with the colors of your house..."

They kept walking until they reached the same classroom in which they had been before splitting up. Ron, Hermione, Troy, Chad, Taylor and Gabriella were already waiting for them.

"Harry! There you are!" Ron smiled. Then he noticed Sharpay and Ryan's wet hair. "What's wrong with you two?"

"They...um...fell, into the lake" Harry explained. "The giant squid" he pointed out.

"Oh" Ron chuckled. "Ok. We better get going to the common room..."

They left the empty classroom and started walking towards the Gryffindor common room. On their way they caught the eye of Draco Malfoy, who, as usual, was threatening younger students and intimidating them with his Head Boy status. He turned his head to look at the group, made up by three Gryffindor students and six muggles.

"Well, well, well..." he spat out. "I can see you blood traitors needed more than just one muggle" he pronounced this last word like if it tasted bad.

"Shut the hell up, Malfoy" Ron said angrily.

Malfoy just laughed and ignored Ron.

"Of course, my father tried to change the school policy...he suggested I brought another wizard from Durmstrang, but we needed to bring muggles" he bragged. "Anyway, my...guest, hates his muggle status, so we have similar ideas. Not like you, how dare you bring SIX muggles...Just look at them..." he looked at the HSM gang with repulse. "Look at their clothes, I mean..."

"EXCUSE ME?"

Sharpay was giving Malfoy a killing look; he even stepped back.

"I may be a damn muggle or whatever you call me, but you are forbidden to INSULT MY CLOTHING!" she yelled. "Do you, dirty little blonde, know who I am? Oh yes, I am Sharpay Evans, from the Evanses; Albuquerque, New Mexico."

She stopped for a while and caught her breath.

"I...spend...from...eleven...to...fourteen...hours...a week...shopping...to make...my wardrobe...perfect...so...don't you...dare...insult...my style...or my brother's...again...ok?" she warned him. Now her face was so close to Draco's she could see his eyelids trembling of fear.

Malfoy nodded, scared. He turned back and ran away, probably to where professor Snape was. Crabbe and Goyle ran after him.

"They're American!" Harry heard Malfoy whisper Crabbe and Goyle as they left. "That is so disgusting! My father is going to have to take control of this situation..."

Harry looked at Malfoy with the deepest anger. He hated him very, very much.

Sharpay took a deep breath before turning to where the others were.

"What's wrong?" she asked, in a totally casual tone, "Let's get going; I can't wait to get my wand and cast a huge spell on that brat."

Harry, Ron, Hermione and the rest of the HSM gang were speechless. They just stood there, totally astonished. Ryan was the first to react.

"You know who he is, right?" he asked his sister.

"Nope. Just a really big bugger with NO SENSE OF STYLE!" Sharpay pointed out.

"He was Draco Malfoy" Harry explained, still amused. The only girl he had seen confronting Malfoy was Hermione; and it had been for a very good reason: Hagrid's reputation. He had never seen a girl with the guts to warn him about insulting her clothing, and in front of Crabbe and Goyle. She clearly didn't know Malfoy.

Harry used the time they spent in going to the Gryffindor Common Room to explain the HSM gang who was Malfoy; his reputation; acts; what he had done to Harry and his friends. At the end, not only Sharpay was angry with Draco, but everybody else hated him, also. Before they reached the Fat Lady Harry remembered something.

"Oh!" Harry stopped. "Hermione, I need to ask you something."

"Sure"

"What did professor McGonagall said about the guests' belongings?" he asked a little worried.

Hermione just laughed at him.

"You weren't paying attention, were you?"

Harry shook his head. Hermione laughed again.

"Ron, could you explain him?"

Ron blushed and stayed silent.

"No?" Hermione asked, but she didn't seem surprised at all. "You weren't paying attention either?"

Ron shook his head, embarrased.

Hermione felt the sudden impulse of hugging him and telling him that it was alright; but then she remembered what she had promised herself: nobody should know she dug Ron. So, against to what her heart was saying, she decided to argue...as usual.

"Oh, Ronald Weasley, you are not getting anywhere with that attitude!" she frowned and spat at him. "Do you expect me to do all your work as usual?"

Her heart ached with every painful word she was saying. She knew they weren't true. Ron was the most amazing person she had ever met.

"Uh?" Ron was very shocked with Hermione's sudden reaction. He thought their arguing days were over! He was actually begining to think...no, it was impossible. Hermione thought he was a moron...ok...he'll continue the fight. "You said nothing to Harry!"

"Harry...er- Harry...at least asks if he doesn't know!" Hermione attacked. "You cannot answer if someone asks, that is much worse..."

Harry rolled his eyes and gathered the HSM gang.

"They always fight for stupid stuff" Harry whispered. "Don't listen..."

"They love each other!" Taylor giggled.

"Hey, that's what I said!" Chad frowned. "Don't steal my ideas..."

They had reached the Fat Lady.

"Muggles" Harry pronounced the new password. Ryan look at the Fat Lady with interest...he was really at Hogwarts - and he should get used to that idea.

"Muggles?" Sharpay asked, sceptically. "Is that even a passw...?"

But she shut herself down. She had just entered one of the most amazing rooms she had seen in her entire life. Sharpay ran and sat down on a couch. Ryan sat next to her.

"This room is so beautiful" Sharpay seemed to be in some kind of trance. "It's so...warm and comfortable..."

"I agree" Ryan murmured.

The rest seemed to enjoy the room; but were not as amused as the Evanses by it.

"Sit down" Harry offered to Troy, Gabriella, Taylor and Chad, who seemed to be pretty amazed by the talking paintings.They all sat down.

"So now we wait" Harry nodded and looked at the clock hanging on the wall. They had half an hour left before professor McGonagall to arrive to the common room and take the muggles.

While time passed by, Harry watched how Parvati and Lavender were pulling an Indian girl into the common room. She looked quite frightened and refused to go into the Gryffindor tower.

If she is so used to magic Harry thought, what scares her so much about Hogwarts? 

But Harry got his answer quickly, because Hermione, who wasn't into gossiping about other girls, sat near Ron and Harry and whispered to their ears:

"She is Raya, Parvati's Indian cousin" Hermione murmured. "Parvati and Lavender didn't know how to treat and educate a muggle, so they cheated and brought Parvati's cousin instead. Of course, it's much easier, but it's cheatin...she knows nothing about magic, don't you see her? She is going to turn them in if she doesn't stop screaming like if she was possesed by You-Know-Who"

The three of them laughed. Suddenly Harry remembered something.

"Hermione, you never answered my question".

"What was your q--- oh yeah!" Hermione grinned. "Professor McGonagall said they were bringing the whole closet of each and every one of the muggles arriving...even if we didn't plan their arrival. So they are bringing six closet just for our group. If something wasn't in the closet, bad luck..." Hermione finished quoting professor McGonagall.

"Ok, I'll go tell Sharpay". Harry stood up and did so.

Sharpay seemed simply delighted to know her entire clothing was coming to this magic school. Ryan looked relieved too. Then Ryan told everybody about their stuff coming to Hogwarts until professor McGonagall got into the room.

Ryan felt his heart beating faster y the sight of Professor McGonagall. He'd never met her before. She looked just as tough as they described her in the series.

Ryan was beyond thrilled about getting his wand. When he was younger, he would dream of having a wand and casting spells to help improve his and Sharpay's performances, to help in his parents' country club or to get free stuff for himself. Finally, he was getting a wand of his own.

One of his craziest dreams was coming true.

Sharpay's heart also raced in excitement. A wand... she had grown up watching Ryan pick up fallen branches from trees and pretending to cast spells on everybody, even on her.

If wands really worked like that and she was going to be able to do magic herself...she was going to be able to rock the world! Awesome.

She smiled.

"Welcome, everybody" Professor McGonagall said solemnly. Her eyes went from the sobbing Raya, stepping over the African boy Dean, Seamus and Neville had brought, and finished by watching Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, Chad, Ryan and Sharpay. Her eyes stopped over the last two for a few more seconds, like if she had recognized someone she haven't seen in a long time, but then she looked up to the front and started talking again.

"You, our muggle guests, will all come with me right now" she explained "so I'll be able to explain you the purpose of your visit to Hogwarts and for you to get your wands. Afterwards, you'll follow me and the rest of the guests to the Great Hall, where the sorting will take place. Now, if you could please make a line and follow me..."

Ryan waved Harry good-bye, and so did Sharpay. Harry waved back while Ron high-fived Chad and Troy and Hermione whispered "Good luck" to Taylor and Gabriella.

The six of them followed Harry's classmates' guests and walked for a few minutes, watching the talking paintings.

Sharpay was getting more nervous over time, and was squeezing Ryan's arm so hard he had to ask her to let go of him. She took a few deep breaths before reaching the door that will lead her to her fabulous new wand.

The six of them along to the other two muggles entered the room, which happened to be a classroom with about thirteen chairs, all gathered around a big desk with five chairs on it.

The muggle guests from Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were already there. The Gryffindor guests managed to sit on the eight chairs left. Gabriella sat next to Troy, who smiled at her; Taylor sat on a single chair between two blonde boys who looked beyond scared; Sharpay sat next to Ryan on the first row; and Chad sat on a single chair, far away from the group and next to a fat girl who was eating a chocolate bar. Chad grabbed his basketball tighter than ever.

On the big desk in the front of the room were now sitting Professor Snape, Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout, and in the middle - between Flitwick and McGonagall-, was sitting Professor Dumbledore. He smiled to his new students and started his speech.

"Welcome to our beloved home and school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" he grinned. "Now, I believe some of you are a little confused. Please, let me explain you why are you here.

"You were chosen from thousands of adolescents around the world because, even though you grew up and are muggles -non-magical people-, you've still gotten some magical knowledge, which makes your magic learning easier. Our sixth course students' year assignment is to teach a foreign muggle what it's like to be a witch or wizard and to be in Hogwarts.

"The students gathered in groups of three, sometimes four, and each of them got to have one single muggle. Even though, I've been informed of a certain...change...in the plans of three of our Gryffindor students. Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger were supposed to bring Ryan Evans..."

Dumbledore looked around, expecting Ryan to show himself.

Instead of doing what Dumbledore secretly expected him to do, Ryan shrunk into his chair until Sharpay hit his arm, stood up, smiled at Dumbledore and said:

"He's right here" Sharpay pointed to her left. "He's my twin brother. Hi, I'm Sharpay Evans." She smiled again. Ryan had no choice than wave to Dumbledore and the other teachers.

"Hello, Sharpay" Dumbledore politely answered, though he couldn't help but smile. "I see you and four of your classmates have been accidentally transported over here. There is no way of turning you back before the end of the year, but we, the teachers, have made a little effort so we can send you back on June, instead of sending you back in August. An extra credit for the students was to stay with you a vacation month so they can teach you how a witch or wizard behaves during summer.

"I know we sound terribly mean by dragging you over here against your willing, but we are pretty sure you'll have a very nice time at Hogwarts. It's a once-in-a-lifetime experience. You'll be able to get new friends and get used to a totally different way of living. Of course, your parents won't know. We'd casted some spells on them so they won't notice you're missing...actually, they won't know they actually have children. The spell is totally safe, once you get back, they'll remember you again. We'll do the same on your schools and teachers (Chad snickered at the possibility of no more detention with Ms. Darbus). We are pleased to host you and your classmates, Sharpay, along with your brother. I hope you like our school." Dumbledore finished his speech and sat down. Sharpay smiled and jumped in excitement.

"Yeah!" she answered "I love it, it's so cool, y'know, except for that stupid giant squid, who pulled me into the lake and Ryan had to jump after me; the talking paintings rock, and I cannot wait to..."

"Ok" Professor McGonagall shut her down politely "Thank you, Miss Evans. Now, could all of you please come with me for the wand..."

"AHHHHH!" Sharpay yelled, making everybody deaf, and went over to Professor McGonagall. "Of course I'm coming with you! I cannot wait to get a wand...!!!"

She turned over to grab Ryan by the shirt and pulled him over with her.

"Come on, Ryan, we better get going! We've got to be first in line..."

And with that words she left the room, followed by her brother.

Professor McGonagall sighed as she watched them leave.

"The rest of you, please follow...in silence" she pointed out.

They walked for a minute or so until they reached a door. They all entered the room.

In it they found a tiny wizard, and behind him, seven shelves with long wooden boxes, one over the other. Ryan knew that in those boxes were resting their future wands.

"Hello" the wizard shrieked with a high-pitched voice. "My name is Mr. Gungwer, I'll replace Mr. Ollivander on giving you your wands. Now, could you please form a line at the back of the classroom..?"

Sharpay giggled and put herself first in line. Ryan stood after her; Troy and Taylor stood one after the other a few kids behind the Evanses, Gabriella was two kids after Taylor and Chad stood after Gabriella. The line continued until it reached the wall.

"Could the blonde lady please step forward?" Mr. Gungwer asked, calling Sharpay. She grinned and stepped forward. Then her smile dissapeared. "My name is Sharpay Evans." She said roughly.

Mr. Gungwer didn't seem to listen. He measured her arms, shoulders, hands...practically her whole body, before getting into deep thought.

"Mhmm..." he murmured to himself. "Nice arms...maybe Willow, or Holly...but short, eleven inches maximum...the core could be Unicorn hair... or phoenix feather...it depends..."

He walked through the shelves and flipped the different wands until he found the one he was looking for. He took it out of its wooden box.

"Here miss Evans" he lend it to Sharpay. "Ten inches. Holly wood. Dragon's heartstring.Try it...go on, just shake it"

"Holly-wood!" Sharpay shrieked excited. "That is so funny..."

And she did as told. There was a huge "BOOM" and the chair to where she had been pointing to exploded.

Ryan looked at Sharpay with a mixture of awe and curiosity. The ability to break a chair with a little shake of the wand was something from real witches, not muggles like his sister. It looked like Sharpay had some sort of magical powers...no, it was impossible...if she had, that meant he had too...at the end, they were twins...

After a few more catastrophic tries, Mr. Gungwer took out a new wand.

"Try this one" He lent Sharpay the wand. "A little bit more powerful. Ten inches, Willow wood, core made of phoenix feather. Shake it."

But she had no need to. As soon as she took the wand, it started trembling and Sharpay felt a shaky heat going up her left arm. The wand started spitting golden sparks and suddenly stood still.

Mr. Gungwer smiled, nodded and clapped in approval.

"Yes, yes, Miss Evans" he nodded. "I think you've found your wand. Congratulations".

Sharpay moaned in excitement, kissed her wand and lent over her brother. Her emotions were so honest in that moment that she even forgot she was supposed to be mean with Ryan all the time: she hugged him tightly.

"Good luck!!!" she whispered excited. Then she walked to the end of the line -just to where Troy was- and bragged about her new wand; people gathered around her to take a look to her wand.

Ryan shook his head. He didn't remember the last time his sister had hugged him like that. Had it been on the end of the fifth grade Christmas musical, when they've gotten an award and a $500 for shopping? he wasn't sure.

Anyway, it was his turn. This was it...

He stepped forward.

Mr. Gungwer was still nodding at Sharpay's wand election and mumbling things like "...muggle with magical powers" "...not true...cannot be" "really powerfull to be a muggle..." when he noticed Ryan.

Mr. Gungwer looked at him closely.

"Who are you? You look exactly like Miss Evans!" he said in shock. "The girl that just left! You two are so alike...exactly the same...that's is so freaky...!"

"Um...that is, Mr. Gungwer," Ryan cleared out shyly, "because Sharpay is my twin sister. I'm Ryan Evans".

"Ryan...? Ryan E...?" Gungwer asked confused, and checked his list of 'guests'. "Oh, yeah! You're right here; Ryan Evans... yeah. I think I know what you need."

He measured his body as he had done with Sharpay. Then he looked at Ryan intently.

"Uh-huh..." Mr. Gungwer evaluated the situation. "So, you are telling me, you and Miss Evans are twins?"

"Clearly, yeah..." Ryan answered, confused.

"Ok... ok... nice, nice..." Mr. Gungwer nodded in approval. "Were you and Miss Evans born at the same time?"

Ryan found the question a little disturbing.

"Uh...no, that's kind of impossible, you know.." Ryan explained slowly. "I was born first, and she was born two minutes later."

"Oh...really??" Mr. Gungwer asked, interested. "Then...you take..." he started walking through the shelves full of wooden boxes. He took out one. "...take this one, just to try...shake it"

Ryan took the wand and pointed to the chair Sharpay had broken. He shook the wand.

There was a huge "BANG" and the already broken-in-two chair became a broken-in-six chair.

Ryan looked at the wand with awe. So it was not only Sharpay, but him, too...

"I knew it!" Mr. Gungwer jumped excited and took out another one. It looked pretty much like Sharpay's. "Try this one, Mr. Evans, I'm pretty sure this is the one. Twelve inches, Willow wood and core made of phoenix feather. Just hold it, I'm sure this is it..."

He was right. As soon as Ryan took the wand, it started trembling furiously and spitting golden and silver sparks, as Ryan felt how his right arm was also shaking and a heat went all the way up to his shoulder.

"Yesss!!" Mr. Gungwer wailed and jumped in excitement. "I knew it! I knew it!" He took a deep breath and looked at Ryan with a total casual expression. "Do your sister and you happen to have the same interests?"

"W...well, yes" Ryan had to admit, "we spent most of our time together, and we've starred in all the school's produc..."

"Ok, that's all" Mr. Gungwer seemed pretty proud of his brain and thoughts. "Thank you, Mr. Evans, you can take your wand now".

Ryan didn't think it twice. He turned around and went to where his sister was, telling a bunch of unknown muggles her several appearences in plays and onstage. She seemed to have gotten a few more fans.

"Sharpay, look at my wand!" Ryan said, excited, but immediatly realized he sounded like a child. He remembered the Christmas when he and Sharpay had gotten their first microphones, and he had said just the same, with the same tone. He shook his head. "It's like yours, but a little longer..."

A few more muggles got their wands before it was Troy's turn. He stepped forward.

"Hello, Mr. Gungwer" he said politely. "My name is Troy Bolton".

"Uh-huh..." Mr. Gungwer checked his list. "Troy Bolton...you are one of the five kids who weren't supposed to come, right?"

Troy nodded silently. He had read Harry Potter's first book and knew exactly how it was to get a wand. He was excited about it, but still a little shy at Hogwarts. Thankfully, he had Gabriella.

Mr. Gungwer sighed and measured Troy's well-toned body.

"Ok", He went through his shelves full of boxes. He took out one. "Try this one; twelve inches and a half, Fir wood, core made of dragon heartstring. Shake it".

Troy did as told and, even though there were no catastrophic reactions, the boxes in the selves shook and some of them even fell into the ground.

They kept on trying different wands, with no terrible consequenses. Mr. Gungwer took another wand.

"Try this one" he sighed. "Thirteen inches, pine wood, core made of dragon heartstring. Go on, Mr. Bolton...you know what to do".

But Troy had no need to, since the wand started shaking and he felt a sudden heat going up not only his arm but his torso. The wand started spitting little scarlet sparks. Troy smiled.

"Finally" Mr. Gungwer whispered to himself. "Yes, Mr. Bolton, you've got your wand. Next!" he screamed.

Troy went to the end of the line, to show his wand to Gabriella. Sharpay caught his move with the corner of her eye, frowned and went to talk to him about wands -before he reached Gabriella.

Taylor realized it was her turn. She frowned and stepped forward.

She knew some stuff about Harry Potter and his 'world', but those stuff didn't seem true for her. There was no science or math formula to explain what was happening to all of them. She decided to keep her scepticism.

"Hello..." Mr. Gungwer said without paying attention. "OK...you are..."

"Taylor McKessie" Taylor frowned.

"Sure, sure..." Gungwer checked his list. "Oh, here you are...another of the five that weren't invited...they should increase my wage..."

He measured Taylor's body and immediatly went to get another box with a wand inside.

"Yeah" he gave Taylor the wand. "Shake it. Nine inches, Willow wood, core made of unicorn hair."

Taylor sighed, thinking this was a waste of time, and shook the wand. She had been pointing to Mr. Gungwer. There was a little 'CRASH' and Mr. Gungwer's glasses broke in thousands of pieces.

Taylor gasped, horrified.

"Reparo!" He murmured, pointing at his glasses with his wand. The glasses put back in place. He went back to the shelves and took another wand.

Taylor was still shocked about what she had done. That was clearly not math nor science.

Astonished, she took the new wand Mr. Gungwer was giving her and shook it.

Nothing happened.

Taylor sighed, relieved: she was expecting another accident.

"See", she said in the usual tone of "I told you". "There's no possibility of a wooden stick to make mag..."

But she shut up. The wand was shaking furiosly. It fell to the floor, where it started rolling everywhere and spitting what looked like glitter.

"Ok----" Mr. Gungwer picked up the wand and gave it to Taylor. "Ten inches, Ash wood, Unicorn hair. This is your wand, miss McKessie".

"But..."

"NEXT!" Mr. Gungwer yelled with his high-pitched voice.

Taylor pouted and left.

A few more muggles got their wands before it was Gabriella's turn.

She stepped forward shyly when Mr. Gungwer called her.

She knew little about Harry Potter, so she wasn't sure about what was going to happen next.

"Hello, Miss..." Mr. Gungwer checked his list.

"Montez." Gabriella replied. "Gabriella...Montez".

"Sure, sure..." Mr. Gungwer measured her body and went to look for a wand. "Ok. Try this one; eight inches, fir wood, core made of unicorn hair. Shake it, please."

Gabriella hesitated for a second. Then she grabbed the wand and shook it clumsily.

She was pointing to the window. There was a big 'CLING' and it broke into little pieces.

"Oh, my god!" Gabriella shrieked, worried. "I'm so sorry, I'll pay for it, I swear, I'll repair it, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

Mr. Gungwer put his hand up, asking for some silence. Gabriella blushed and shut up. Mr. Gungwer pointed to the window and said, 'Reparo'. The window fixed itself.

Gabriella gasped.

Mr. Gungwer went back to his racks and started looking for another wand.

It took more than sixteen wands to find the proper one for Gabriella.

"Here." Mr. Gungwer sighed, lending a new wand to Gabriella.

She took a deep breath and raised her arm.

Suddenly, she felt a heat and goosebumps going all the way up from her elbow to her neck.

The wand started spitting blue sparks.

Gabriella threw the wand to the floor.

"Yes..." Mr. Gungwer sighed, relieved. "Nine inches, fir wood, unicorn hair. This is your wand; you can take it now."

"Thank you!" Gabriella smiled. She turned around and went to where Troy was, trying to get rid of Sharpay. They started talking about their wands, totally ignoring Sharpay, who stuck up her nose and turned her back to Troy and Gabriella.

Now, it was Chad's turn.

He never let go of his basketball, and this wasn't time of letting go of it, anyway. So, holding himself tight to it, he stepped forward when he heard his name being called.

"Yes..." Mr. Gungwer examined Chad, stopping a few seconds on his curly and frizzy hair. "Hello, Mr. Danforth".

"Hello...?"

Mr. Gungwer ignored him and started measuring Chad's body. Unlike with the rest of the muggles that have gotten their wands, Mr. Gungwer measured Chad's hair. Then he went to the racks of wands and chose one.

"Mhm...probably..." He lent the wand to Chad. "Shake it, please"

Chad cleared his throat and shook the wand.

Nothing happened.

He shook it again, this time stronger.

Again, nothing happened. At least, nothing to be worried about.

Chad felt goosebumps going all the way up from his hands to his shoulders. His wand started trembling slightly and spitting little golden sparks.

He decided to play it cool.

"Weird, huh?" he said in a casual tone. "The wand started spitting sparks!" He laughed histerically. "Isn't that funny?"

Mr. Gungwer shook his head.

"You've found your wand, Mr. Danforth" he said quickly. "Thirteen inches, elm wood, dragon heartstring. Go, go...NEXT!"

Chad looked at his wand, confused. As he left, he scratched his head with it, definetley not understanding.

A new muggle stepped forward to get his wand.

The East High kids gathered together on a corner of the room. There were tons of rivalry between them, of course, but, at the end, they were in this together.

"How was it?" Ryan asked. He tried to be nicer than he was on the muggle world.

"What?" Chad spat out. He still couldn't forgive Ryan and Sharpay for what they had done to Troy and Gabriella on the musical auditions.

Ryan frowned.

"Getting your wands"

"Oh. That. Fine" Chad said roughly. He couldn't stand the Evanses, even if they were trying to be nice.

Ryan shrugged his shoulders

"Cool".

He touched his head instinctivly, looking for his hat, but then he remembered the Giant Squid had swallowed it. He sighed. He loved that hat.

Troy and Gabriella had silently gotten a little bit apart from the rest and were giggling and teasing each other in a friendly way.

Sharpay hadn't realized that, thank god, and was checking her e-mails on her Sidekick. Ryan took out his cellphone too and, just for fun -and because they didn't have enough signal to send messages to Albuquerque-, both Evanses started messaging each other.

"Hi" Sharpay sent to her brother.

"Oh hi. Bored?" He replied.

"Kinda. Need fabulous stuff, y'know, not this. Need fabulous cuz I'm fabulous. Duh".

"I get that. But...whut d ya mean wth Fabulous?"

"Fabulous. Smth that goes w/ me."

"Ok sure."

"Do y'know any spell?"

"Whut 4?"

"Malfoy. Hate him sooooo much"

"Oh! I know some but they're not good enough. We better borrow a book or smth u don't wanna b sent to McGonagall's office."

"U bookworm! But it's true I guess- I dunno I still wanna try anything and send him 2 the hospital"

Sharpay sighed, something she didn't do often.

"U scared of the sorting right?"

"How did y'know????????!!!"

"Twin telepathy"

Sharpay snorted.

"That doesn't exist, Ryan!plus we're not identical twins" she texted him.

"I think it does. But it wrks btter with idntical twins. Then it was ur sigh. u don't sigh"

"I'm scared I'll b in Slytherin".

"Y?"

"Malfoy.Harry said that was his house."

"It is."

"I'm not scared of Malfoy. I'm not scared f anythg. But I kno I'm kinda...harsh with people, & mean pple go 2 Slytherin"

"U r not mean! If u r mean, I'm mean and... ok yes we're mean"

"I'm not really mean, y'kno? deep down I'm...oh whut m I sayin? I'm gettin fluffy! I'm not fluffy!"

Sharpay and Ryan had been walking around the room with their cellphones and now were in different corners of it.

"We're all fluffy in a way. At least girls r"

"Huh? u sayin' boys r tougher? Wanna try me?"

"No nonononono"

"Okey then."

"U were sayin..."

Sharpay sighed, again, from the left corner of the room.

"I dont wanna go 2 Slyth! mean pple r there. And Im mean so the talking hat may be sendin' me there! Im mean bcuz I'm scared pple wont respect me and I always wanna gt everythng my way...but y m I tlling u this?"

"Cuz I'm ur bro I guess, nd the only family u've got left. And it's the sorting hat, btw"

"whutever. I miss mommy and daddy and daddy's wallet and shopping."

"Don't worry Sharpay. the sorting hat looks deep down u, if u r really nice he would kno. whut i'm worried about is him separating us. I mean weve nevr actually been sparated."

"I'm kinda worried about that 2. U kno lots 'bout this world, i'll b lost without u...but don't tell anybody i said that."

"ok. But the hat usually puts family in the same house. Of crse thre r xceptions, but...well...i hope he puts us in the same house since we're alike in many ways"

"Agree."

"Ryan, smth vry weird happend b4..."

"Whut"

"u kno...when we were being given our wands..."

But in that moment the door opened and Dumbledore entered the room.

Sharpay wasn't exactly sure if cellphones were allowed at Hogwarts, but she wasn't gonna risk her beloved sidekick to another Darbus. She hid her cellphone quickly.

Ryan wasn't as fast as his sister. He was still texting stuff and trying new ringtones when he realized Dumbledore was standing behind him.

"Uh-uh..." Ryan murmured. He quickly hid his cellphone.

Dumbledore pretend he haven't heard or seen anything and just gave him a kind smile.

"I can see" Dumbledore said to the muggle guests, "that you've already gotten your wands. Good. That means, it's time for the sorting. You're being sorted by the Sorting Hat, a talking hat who looks inside your head and your deep emotions and virtues, sorting you into your true house. Now, the sorting is taking place in the Great Hall before the feast. Let me tell you a bit about our beloved school:

Hogwarts was founded centuries ago by the greatest witches and wizardrs of the time:

Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin. Each one of them also found a house with their names. Students were assigned to the different houses according to the virtues each house was looking for.

The Gryffindor students had an outstanding bravery. The Ravenclaws, an incredible intelligence. The Hufflepuffs, and unbelievable sense of justice and fair play, and Slytherins, a strong need of power and were really ambitious. You'll learn more about Hogwarts when you start your classes and take History of Magic. Or you could take out History of Hogwarts from our library. Once you're sorted in a house...well, I'll tell you about it later. If you could please follow me..."

Everybody made a line and followed Dumbledore.

Troy felt as excited as if he was going to go to another basketball game. He really didn't care what house he was going to go to; he fully trusted on that sorting hat or whatever. He just wished Gabriella would be sorted to the same house than him...

Suddenly, he felt a soft and warm hand taking his. He turned around, scared, wondering if it was Sharpay again, trying to spoil what was going on between him and Gabby.

But it wasn't Sharpay. Troy sighed, relieved, and grinned. It was Gabriella. She gave him a cute smile and they walked together, holding hands.

Gabriella was also a little nervous, but with Troy, she had no fear at all.

Taylor was as sceptical as usual. She was totally indiferent to what was going on around her. Chad was an outsider, too. He kept on bouncing his basketball the whole time.

Ryan and Sharpay were the ones who were totally nervous. Both of them played it cool: Sharpay faked to do her makeup and Ryan kept on murmuring things to calm himself down; but the siblings' eyes were filled with angst.

The reached the Great Hall. They could all hear the rumors of laugher and chatter, which only made them even more nervous. Dumbledore smiled to the the muggles and got into the Great Hall. Sharpay took a deep breath and checked her hair and makeup. If she was about to enter a room full of...boys!!!... she needed to look nice.

Ryan was also very nervous. He had dreamed of this his whole life, and now, just a single seconds with the sorting hat were about to decide a very important issue about his staying in Hogwarts...something really important for him.

Professor McGonagall opened the Hall's doors.

"Oh, my..." Sharpay gasped.

The Great Hall was exactly as Ryan had described it to her minutes ago, just cooler. Its great ceiling, full of lights, the students all looking at her...

Oh! Really..they were looking at her! Awesome.

She placed herself first in line and smiled and waved at everybody, as if they were her fans. Then she got a little notebook and a pink pen out of her purse and leaned over a young Ravenclaw student and made an autograph for him.

"Uh..." The young boy replied, taking the paper and looking at it as if it was a basilisk fang.

"It's for you" Sharpay smiled. Then her smile dissapeared. "Take it" she added in a threatening tone.

The young Ravenclaw student slightly frowned and grabbed the paper. Sharpay smiled, pleased. She turned around and started giving autographs to other students.

Ryan followed his sister, as usual, but this time he nor Sharpay were stucking up their noses. They were very, very nervous.

Everybody was staring at that bunch of "Muggles" that, guided by Professor McGonagall, were walking towards the sorting hat and looked as nervous as the first course students looked like on the day they arrive at Hogwarts.

Gabriella and Troy comforted themselves holding hands. Taylor was curious about what was happening next, but she played it cool. Chad wasn't worried about the sorting anymore. He just hoped he would get sorted in the same house than his BFF, and if he wasn't, well, no big deal.

Sharpay was still nervous about being sorted into the 'mean brats'' house, the way she called Slytherin, but she just shrugged it off and pretend it wasn't happening. Ryan just kept on 'deep-breathing' and repeating to himself that the sorting hat put families in the same house on the 98 of the cases and since he and Sharpay were twins they would be sorted together, but everytime he said that, the thought of the Patil sisters, who were identical twins and had been sorted into different houses.

Professor McGonagall placed the muggles in front of the sorting hat, just the way first year students were. Then she stepped before the teachers' table.

Ryan caught the Gryffindor table with the corner of his eye, and he saw Harry looking anxiously at Professor McGonagall and crossing his fingers.

"Now, the sorting is going to take place" she announced. She had a list on her hand, probably with the guests' names on it. "You'll just put the hat on and you'll be sorted. Don't worry if you are not sorted into your hosts' house, we'll talk about that later. Once you are sorted, instead of going into your new house's table, you'll go to the small antechamber on the right. Then you'll meet your hosts and the feast will take place. To our Hogwarts students, all I can say is..." Professor McGonagall sighed "...be kind."

She extended the list and called the first name.

"Bolton, Troy"

Troy felt his gust shrugging. Gabriella squeezed his hand and let go of him. He swallowed and stepped forward.

He sat on the tabourete and put the hat on. He expected it to talk, so he wasn't surprised when it did so.

"Oh...wow...Mr. Bolton..." The Sorting Hat exclaimed. "You are quite a wildcat."

Chad cheered from the crowd and shook his big hair. A few girls besides him stepped back.

"Mhm...sense of fair play...not hurting anybody, good, good... Also very brave...anyway, I think you better be..."

Troy held his breath.

"HUFFLEPUFF!!!!"

The Hufflepuffs cheered on him. Troy stood up, took out the hat and walked towards the antechamber McGonagall had mencioned before.

Gabriella felt a lump on her throat; her hopes of being in the same house than Troy were going down. Of course, there was always a possibility, but...

McGonagall called the next name on the list.

"Button, Taurus"

A boy with an evil look on his face stepped forward.

The Sorting Hat only needed a few seconds.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Taurus put the hat back on place with a tough hand movement and ran to the antechamber.

Professor McGonagall looked at him surprised and then called the next boy.

"Cacato, Kenny"

The African boy Dean and Seamus had brought stepped forward with a confident look on his face.

He sat on the tabourete for a few seconds before the hat exclaimed,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione cheered on him as he walked towards the antechamber where Troy was waiting.

"Danforth, Chad"

Chad walked calmly towards the hat and put it on. The hat remained silent for a few seconds.

"Ok, this is easy...another wildcat" the hat exclaimed. "You should be in...

HUFFLEPUFF!"

Chad took off the hat and smiled widely. He was with Troy!

Gabriella sighed.

Professor McGonagall read her list.

"Daniels, Snowie"

A beautifull, blonde girl with a mini-skirt and a tank top sat on the tabourete. Her style rocked and Sharpay knew it: she half-closed her eyes and looked at her with the deepest hate.

The Sorting Hat stood there for a minute or two.

"Uh...ok...Oh, gawd...ummm...I think...Ok...

SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin boys cheered wildly and the girl blowed air-kisses to them before walking to the antechamber.

McGonagall shook her head and read the next name. Her eyes wide-opened and she cleared her throat nervously.

"E...Evans, Ryan"

Ryan felt like he was going to faint. He took a deep breath and stepped forward, but his legs felt like they wouldn't move.

He put on the Sorting Hat.

"Oh!!!! Is this...another muggle?" the Sorting Hat wondered out-loud. "Oh. Not so brilliant, but a great mind...for other stuff. Uh-huh, knows what he wants, loyal...brave...kinda mean...you could be in Slytherin, you know".

Ryan shook his head, scared.

"No? Umm...ok...then, the choice would have to be...

GRYFFINDOR!!!"

Harry and his classmates cheered wildly at him.

And Ryan simply couldn't believe it. Gryffindor! Really, Gryffindor! Way awesome.

Now, it was Sharpay he needed to worry about.

He gave a thumbs-up to her sister. She ignored him. It was her turn...!

"E...Evans, Sharpay".

Sharpay took a deep breath and stuck up her nose, hiding her fear.

She walked towards the tabourete, put the hat and sat down.

The Sorting Hat remained quiet for a few seconds.

"Another Evans, huh?" the Hat said, "Twins. Ok. Alike in many ways. You ought to be in Slytherin".

"Ohhhh no, please, no!" Sharpay wailed. She took out the Sorting Hat and shook it wildly. Then she put it back on. "Please, not Slytherin! Please, please, no"

Back on the Gryffindor table, Harry started snickering. Sharpay reminded him of himself, how he had begged the Sorting Hat not to be in Slytherin.

The Sorting Hat remained silent for a minute, so did Sharpay.

"Ok" the hat sighed at last. "Since you Evanses are alike in many ways...

GRYFFINDOR!"

Sharpay took out the hat and shook it again.

"WHY?" she yelled at it in between the cheers of the whole Gryffindor table. The Hat remained silent. Sharpay put it back on the tabourete and went to the antechamber.

Ryan was was waiting for her. He stood up as soon as she entered the room.

"Where?" he tried to say, but the words wouldn't come out. "Where are you, in what house?"

Instead of telling him the truth, Sharpay decided to show off her acting skills. She faked a sad expression and yelled:

"Where do you think?"

Ryan shook his head. He had bought Sharpay's act.

"Slytherin??" he asked worried.

Sharpay laughed at him and smiled.

"I was faking!" She laughed. "I'm with you! Gryffindor!"

"Really?" Ryan was shocked. "Well, cool, I mean, great!"

Sharpay smiled, checked her hair on her purse mirror and looked around looking for Troy. He was on a corner, playing ball with Chad. He hadn't noticed Sharpay. She snorted and went to sit down...followed by Ryan, as usual.

Back at the Sorting...

"Garret, Sean"

Taylor watched one of the blonde boys she had sit down between going up to try on the Hat.

The Sorting Hat stood still for a minute or two before shouting;

"RAVENCLAW!"

Sean got up and went to the antechamber.

"Jones, David"

He was sorted into Slytherin.

"Kingstone, Amanda"

A dark-haired girl went up. She was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"McKessie, Taylor"

Taylor went up thinking this whole thing was useless.

"Ohhh, skepticall!" the sorting hat said as soon Taylor put it on. She gasped, surprised. "But very brilliant. This is easy...

RAVENCLAW!"

The whole Ravenclaw table cheered as Taylor left for the antechamber.

"Montez, Gabriella"

Her stomach flipped as she thought of Troy, waiting for her in the antechamber. She yearned to be in Hufflepuff, with him...

She put the hat on.

"This is so easy!" The Sorting Hat nodded. "You are very smart, and I can also see other stuff...well, you'll be in...

RAVENCLAW!"

Gabriella was almost in tears.

"Well" she thought to herself "I'll still see Troy and I'll be with Taylor. And Sharpay isn't in Hufflepuff so..."

She sighed.

"Patil, Raya"

Parvati's cousin went up and put the hat on. It immediatly screamed;

"SLYTHERIN!"

Parvati shouted from the Gryffindor table. She expected her cousin to be with her.

"Pie, Amy"

A chubby girl, eating a lollipop, went up and put the hat on. As she was chewing a piece of candy, it shouted;

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

She stood up and left.

"Sammy, Nicole"

A very beautiful girl went up. She was brunette and had green eyes. She sat down shyly.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Taylor, Michelle"

Another girl went up. She was petite and had long black hair.

She put the hat on firmly.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

She smiled and ran away.

There was only one boy left.

"Zone, Lenny"

He went up shyly. The hat stood quiet for almost five minutes.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Lenny sighed and went to the antechamber.

Dumbledore stood up to talk to his students.

"Well, the sorting is finished" he said. "I hope you treat out guests as well as you treat your own classmates. Right now, we're going to talk to them for a few minutes and then the feast to welcome our new guests may begin"

Dumbledore also left to the antechamber. As soon as he crossed the door, he could see and hear laughter and screaming filling the air.

Ryan and Sharpay were sitting in a corner; Sharpay was looking at Gabriella and Troy, who were chatting and smiling. Taylor was socializing with Amanda and Lenny, Chad was chatting with Nicole and the rest of them were also laughing.

But as everyone noticed Dumbledore, the noise went down to zero.

"I'm glad you are having a good time" Dumbledore smiled. "Well, our first plan was that you'd be sorted into your hosts' house, but apparently that's not the case.

So, we've decided to impose a new rule: All guests are allowed to visit their hosts' house until bedtime; you are going to be able to visit their common room the whole time using a special password only you'll have access to. Anyway, you'll still going to have to eat, sleep and study with your house. With that said, I hope you enjoy your staying at Hogwarts and...well..." Dumbledore clapped his hands. "May the feast begin...?"

The muggle crowd went out of the room to reunite their new classmates on their new houses' tables. Troy and Gabriella were still holding hands until they reached their tables. Troy smiled at her and kissed Gabriella's cheek. She blushed and blew him air-kisses before leaving towards the Ravenclaw table.

Meanwhile, on the Gryffindor table, Sharpay and Ryan were sitting down very close to each other. They were in front of Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Sharpay frowned, since she hasn't had her food already, and snapped her fingers.

"Where are the waiters?" she moaned. "I'm, like, so hungry!"

"Um...Shar..." Ryan pointed at the table, where the food was starting to appear. Sharpay gasped. "I think your food's there."

Hermione was laughing at Sharpay's ignorance. She frowned.

"See, Sharpay" Hermione explained, in-between laughs. "The food appears by itself, and disappears once everybody's done."

"Oh"

Harry stood up.

"I'll be right back" he said.

Harry head off to the Ravenclaw's table. Taylor and Gabriella were sitting close together and were eating some chicken and salad. Harry waved at them and glanced around the table until he found the girl he was looking for.

"Hi Luna" Harry smiled. Luna smiled back.

"Hey Harry...pretty good guests you've got" she looked at the East High girls.

"Yeah, about that...can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, Harry"

"See", Harry sighed "it's a problem that these girls aren't in my house, but I think they're very smart. Could you please...um...be with them, befriend them if you can, show them around, their room, how everything works, and all that stuff? They don't really know much about the magical world so...could you, please?"

Luna smiled.

"Of course Harry"

"Thank you very much, Luna." he turned around but suddenly faced Luna again. "By the way...they love studying"

Harry now rushed to the Hufflepuff table and stopped in front of Ernie Macmillan.

"Oh, Hello, Potter" Ernie shook hands with him. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Actually, there is, Ernie. See, my guests" he pointed to where Troy and Chad were, "know little about the magical way of life, and I was wondering if you could, um, show them around, be with them, tell them how everything works and that kind of stuff...they like sports, by the way"

"Sure, Potter, I'll do what I can" Ernie shook his hand again.

"Thanks, Ernie"

Harry rushed back to the Gryffindor table and started eating.

"Where did you go?" Ron asked.

"Nothing" Harry answered "just bussiness"

"Ok..."

"Those are your guests, Harry?" someone asked. Harry looked to where the sound had come from. He saw Ginny and Neville smiling at him.

"Yes, Ginny, Neville, these are Ryan and Sharpay Evans"

"You are twins?" Neville said, astonished. "Fraternal Twins! How cool! You are the same, just in boy and girl!"

Ginny laughed.

"Hey, I'm Ginny" she introduced herself. "I'm Ron's younger sister"

"I didn't know you had a sister" Sharpay said to Ron. He growled.

"A sister?"Ginny laughed. "He's got five more brothers, not just me!"

"Five!" Sharpay said, terrified. "That must be so awful!"

"Thanks!" Ron said sarcastically.

They finished eating as usual. Once everybody was done, Dumbledore stood up to give another speech.

"Now that you're full and done", he said, "I think all you need is your warm and fuzzy bed. I repeat, to you, guests, I hope you really enjoy your staying at Hogwarts. And to all of you, our Hogwarts students, I fully trust in you to make our guests feel as comfortable as in their own houses, all around the world. Thanks, everybody. Now, go!"

Ron and Hermione stood up to take care of their prefect duties. Harry stayed behind and showed Ryan and Sharpay the way up to the Gryffindor tower (again).

----

Troy and Chad were following Ernie up to the Hufflepuff common room, which was near the kitchen. He showed them their new room. In it, they found their closets, along with Hufflepuff robes, scarves, ties, shirts, gloves...which suited them perfectly. They also found a bunch of books and parchment for their studies.

"This is pretty cool huh?" Chad asked Troy as they both lied on their beds.

"Yeah" he answered. Then, he though;

"But it would've been lots better if Gabriella was here with me."

-----

"So, instead of having a password, like the other houses, we have to answer a question. That way, you gain knowledge"

Luna was explaining Taylor and Gaby how to get into the Ravenclaw's common room.

"But, what if you don't know the answer?" Gabriella asked worried.

"You'll have to wait for someone who does know to come along" Luna smiled.

Taylor frowned, skeptically.

They answered their question correctly and entered the common room. Both East High girls were amused with the beautiful decoration of their common room. They followed Luna up the stairs into their room.

"Here" Luna showed them. "Good night, girls, I'm very tired. Nice to meet you!"

"Bye, Luna!" Gaby and Taylor waved.

Up on their beds they found new books, parchment and supplies for their studies, along with their Ravenclaw robes, shirts, scarves, ties, gloves...everything a Hogwarts student needs.

"I'm starting to think this is gonna be cool" Taylor smiled at Gaby as both girls lied on their beds.

"Yeah!" Gaby replied...Then she thought to herself;

"But I guess it would've been better if Troy was now here with me".

------

Once Harry and the Evanses reached the Fat Lady and entered the tower, they met Ron, Ginny, Neville and Hermione again.

"Hey, Sharpay" Hermione said, "let me show you your room."

"Ok" Sharpay said. "Good night, Ry, Ron, Harry, Ginny and...?"

"Neville!" he pointed out shyly.

"Uh! That!" Sharpay smiled. "Byeee!"

"Bye, Shar" Ryan waved.

"Night" Ron growled.

"Bye, Sharpay" Harry smiled.

Sharpay followed Hermione up the stairs until they reached a new room. She opened the door and found two beds and two closets. Sharpay's hot pink closet was full of clothes and accesories, while the other closet was plain and had only a few pieces of cloth inside.

On the bed Sharpay supposed was hers, she found a whole new set of Gryffindor uniforms: robes, shirts, ties, scarves, gloves...anything a Gryffindor student was supposed to have. There were also a bunch of books and parchment; everything she was gonna need for the school year.

She struggled to find her beautiful pink pajamas and 'night supplies'. Then, she put them on and went to bed.

Despite what she thought, the bed was pretty much comfortable. Before falling asleep, she thougt;

"Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought it would."

---

Meanwhile, on the Gryffindor male guests' room, Ryan found the same stuff his sister had found on her bedroom. Gryffindor robes, shirts, ties, scarves, gloves...and a bunch of parchment and books. His own closet was also there...

The male guests' room had one more bed than the girl's room. Ryan was the first one to arrive. He looked on his closet for his pajamas and put them on. He lied on his bed and, minutes before falling asleep, the only thing he could think about was;

"This is way better than musicals".

---------------------------------------------------------

Ohhhh so now you might be wondering; "HOW CAN SHARPAY BE IN GRYFFINDOR, IF SHE'S SO MEAN!?" well, let me tell ya, you'll find out eventually. But, to point things out, Sharpay us not 'truly' mean. Well, see, she just wants things done her way and has the resources to make that happen: money, expensive stuff, the drama club, a country club...but without that, what's left of Sharpay (and her closet)? Just a blonde girl, and her twin. It's in this kinda situations where people let their real personalities go out. It's up to your imaginations now.

I took really long doing this chapter because i've been busy, with my volleyball team, school and my baby sister... lol! It's been crazy and I've hardly had time to log into the computer. I hope you enjoy it and forgive me for taking so long. I may take my time for the sixth chapter so...

I am really sorry, please don't stop reading because of that:( :( :( :(

Thanks 4 r&r, keep it up!

Lots of Love...

PiNkY pEnGuIn :OP!


	6. Information's Scarce

OK. i know it's been over a year, but...

IM SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!! are you ever gonna be able to forgive me 4 takin' so long? i'm really sorry.

Thank you for your reviews! again Sorry if I take too long writing the chapters, though this is going to be a short one. There's no potential storyline in this chapter; just the gang getting to know Hogwarts and going to their first classes. Well you'll see.  
again, I'm SOOOOO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG! i've been busy like crazy. i barely have computer time. I'm really, really, really sorry.

BTW someone asked me what i'm doing after this ff, well u can expect more crossovers; probably one with the oc and smallville or smth like that. and i hope i'll be able to post a fluffy ff about Ryan and Marissa (OC), the cutest couple ever.  
k' it goes on:

--------

High School Musical Takes Over Hogwarts!

--------

Chapter 6: Hogwarts Knowledge.

--------

Troy woke up early and shook his head. He couldn't remember where he was...oh wait, now he did. He was at Hogwarts...that magic school...  
He looked at his side and found Chad, still sleeping. He stood up and looked at his new Hufflepuff robes, a little confused. He decided to try them on.  
Of course, he had looked his best on his basketball uniform, but these robes didn't suck. He just hoped Gabriella would like them on him...

---

"So?" Gabriella asked looking at Taylor, "how do they look on me?"  
She had tried on her new Ravenclaw robes and was showing them to a sleepy Taylor.  
"They look fine" she moaned. "You look fine..."  
Gabriella smiled. She finished combing her hair and packed all her books in her backpack. She went down to the Common Room and found Luna finishing an assignment.

"Good morning Luna" Gabriella smiled.

"Hi" Luna replied "We Ravenclaws usually share classes with Hufflepuffs, ready for class?"

Gabriella nodded. Sure she was.

-----

Ryan woke up...in a dream. OK, not a real dream but...Yes, he was at Hogwarts. And THAT was a dream.

He tried on his new Gryffindor robes and searched desperately if there was any hat he could wear to class. He tried one on, but it looked weird, so he decided to not wear any hat at all. Ryan looked at his hair. Blonde and shiny, like his sister's. That was one of the reasons he wore hats: they were cool, and people didn't focus on his and his sister's alikeness.

The robes weren't bad at all. He had finished doing his tie when he heard a loud and high pitched scream. He shook his head laughing: that scream could only be Sharpay's.

-----

Hermione entered the room as soon as she heard Sharpay screaming. She took out her wand and pointed at every empty spot in the room.

"What's wrong?!" she asked, freaked out. There was nothing out of place in the room, just Sharpay, looking at herself in the mirror with tears in her eyes.

"This robes suck!" she moaned. Hermione growled and put the wand down. "I look horrible!"

"We all have to wear this" Hermione spat out. "No one will notice"

Sharpay pouted, tied a cute bow to her hair and got her bag to leave the room.

"What do we do now?" she asked.

"Breakfast" Hermione briefly answered.

Sharpay, Ryan, Harry, Hermione and Ron all met downstairs in the common room and went together to pick up Troy, Chad, Gabriella and Taylor from their other houses.

They found Luna, Taylor and Gabriella standing outside the Ravenclaw common room. The East High girls were wearing their new robes, which looked good in them.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Ron waved.

"Thanks, Luna" Harry smiled.

"No problem, Harry" Luna replied in her usual dreamy voice.

They all continued their way to the Hufflepuff common room, in which they found Troy and Chad waiting outside. Chad seemed uncomfortable with his robe and kept scratching himself everywhere, but Troy looked pretty much dashing. Sharpay gasped as soon as she saw Troy, and Gabriella's breath was taken away by his sight. He was even cuter in this world.

"Hey" Harry said. "Ready to go?"

"Yes" both Chad and Troy nodded. The East High kids along with Harry, Ron and Hermione, walked down to the Great Hall and, even though they could seat all together in the Gryffindor table, they decided to split into their very own houses' tables to socialize with their new friends; something, Harry thought, they were going to need.

Ryan and Sharpay, along with Harry, sat in front of Ron and Hermione in the Gryffindor table.

"Oh!" Hermione gasped after a few minutes of eating breakfast. "I forgot! We have to give you your schedules! You have them, Ron...?" she looked at him.

Ron shook his head, his mouth full of food.

" oOooO gkno'" he tried to say. "As' 'Arry"

She turned to face Harry.

"Harry, you have them?" she asked. Harry shook his head and then remembered. "Blimey! I had to pick them up from McGonagall's office!" and with these words said he fled.

Harry ran up the stairs until reaching McGonagall's office. He was a few feet away when he realized she wasn't alone in there. It wasn't his intention to eavesdrop, but his name caught his attention.

"....haven't you seen Potter's guests, the Evanses? They are just like..."

"I know, Minerva" Harry heard Dumbledore's voice reply softly. "They are very alike, and I would dare say they are related"

"What?" he heard McGonagall snap back. "But they are muggles! If they were related, we would've known! If they had any magical powers, we would've been alerted, send them a Hogwarts letter, or..."

"May I remind you, my dear Minerva, they are American?" Dumbledore said in a kind way. "It is very hard for an American young witch or wizard to come over to Hogwarts"

McGonagall made a sudden noise, like if she was forcing herself not to break down.

"It's just...they are so like them. Even the way that girl talks, the way the boy walks. It seems like back on time. You knew them just like I did, Albus! They were muggle-borns too! And we didn't know about them and L...you know"

"Yes, Minerva, I certainly do know, but I don't think it's time to tell them or Harry. Not yet" Dumbledore sighed, "that he has to carry with one of the heaviest loads in the history of this world. Well, Minerva, I have to get caught on my daily duties..."

Harry jumped, alarmed, and looked around for a place to hide.

Nothing.

The only thing he could do was to fake. He knocked at the door, trying to pretend he had just gotten there. Dumbledore smiled at him as he left McGonagall's office, like he already knew Harry had heard it all.

Harry froze in the door, thinking of what he had heard. It was McGonagall's voice that brought him back.

"Yes, Potter?" she said coolly. "Can I help you?"

Harry snapped back to reality and ordered his thoughts.

"Um...yeah...uh..." why was he there? He remembered suddenly. "Professor, can I please have my guests' schedules?"

McGonagall looked at him with a soft look, like she had thought he was going to ask something else. "Here, Potter" he handed them.

"Thanks, Professor" he said before turning back and runing down the stairs to the Great Hall.

He sat down in the Gryffindor table and handed Hermione the schedules, who gave them to Ryan and Sharpay before standing up looking for Troy, Chad, Gabriella and Taylor in the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables.

Harry and Ron finished their breakfast quickly and got up to reunite with Hermione.

"Thus" she checked her own schedule with the whole East High gang behind her "it begins. You" she meant the Evanses "have transfigurations, while you" she pointed at Taylor, Chad, Troy and Gabriella "have potions, then you will all have an extra spare hour as we go to Astronomy..."

"Hey! how is it that they have free time?" Ron complained.

Hermione ignored him.

"Then we'll meet for lunch and, for being the first day for all the guests, we have the afternoon off so we can show you the entire castle" she said.

They kept walking, left the four of them who had potions in the dungeons, and walked with the Evanses until they reached the Transfigurations classroom. Hermione waved good-bye to them as she, Ron and Harry left them.

"Will they be alright?" she wondered outloud, a bit worried.

"Don't worry" Harry replied "It's McGonagall I'm worried about. Listen..." so he told them everything he'd heard that same morning. Ron was astonished.

"So, you think McGonagall thinks that Dumbledore thinks that Ryan and... what was her name again?"

"Sharpay"

"Yeah, Sharpay, are somewhat related to this...our...world?"

"I don't know, Ron" Harry replied, "we can't be sure. But I think there's something weird about all this. Their last name is Evans, is it?"

"Yes, it is, Harry" Hermione answered, somewhat tired. "Why?"

But Harry just left the both of them standing there as he ran off to the library.

Once there, he started checking a pile of books of magical genealogy. There were a lot of Evans... brunettes, blondes, tall, shorts, some that were familiar from History of Magic and others who weren't...even red-headed Evanses. He decided to leave it off for later. His guests' classes were about to end.

----

It was lucky for Troy and Gabriella that Snape wasn't teaching Potions that year, because their flirting was so obvious that it would've cost

them a really hard detention if Snape were there.

Professor Slughorn was trying his best to explain the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff guests what sixth year's potions was all about, but he wasn't getting much attention except from just a few. He seemed to be alright with that.

"Hey" Troy smiled at Gabriella

"Hey, what's up"

"You like the class?"

"I don't understand much, but, it seems to be like chemistry, so it will be ok"

"Uh...hey" Troy hesitated. There was something really important he had to ask, but...

"Mr...." Slughorn called out for Troy.

"Bolton...?" Troy asked-answered with an inquisitive looks

"But, I STILL don't get it" Sharpay replied for the sixth time after McGonagall's seventh explanation.

McGonagall sighed.

"You just flip your wand like this" she showed her. "And pronounce the words I told you before"

Sharpay did so again, just to break a few more glasses that were on the window.

Ryan was doing perfectly, though. He followed McGonagall's instructions and did just as expected.

"Very well, Mr. Evans" McGonagall said with a cool glance at Sharpay.

"This is boring"

---

"How was it?"

Hermione asked the crew.

Ryan and Sharpay both jumped, except she said "boring" and he said "amazing!".

"ok" Ron smiled. "it wasn't too bad, was it?"

"Not at all" said Gabriella glancing at Troy, "I quite enjoyed my class"

"Then great"

"Don't you guys have someplace to play basketball around here, do ya?" Chad couldn't hold himself any longer.

Ron was about to ask what basketball was when Hermione replied,

"No, no. We don't play_ those _sports here. The only sport here is, well, Quidditch. Which is, by the way, a lot like basketball itself. Why don't you ask Harry to explain you about it?" she turned at the absent minded Harry.

"Oh" Harry shook his head, returning from his thoughts. "Oh yeah, yeah. But, I was thinking, Hermione, how about going to visit Hagrid? They don't know him. They might like him"

Ron snorted; thinking about the impression Hagrid may cause in Sharpay, but anyway agreed.

They walked through the fields until they reached Hagrid's hut. Harry gave the door three hard knocks.

"C'min!" They heard Hagrid yell from the inside. At last he opened the door. "Hello Harry, Ron, Hermion…" he started at the sight of the six newcomers. Many gasped, Sharpay shrieked, but Hermione stepped forward quickly.

"Remember about our guest, Hagrid? Well, we had a little inconvenient, but we brought six instead of one. I know, I'll explain all inside. May we come in?"

---

Hagrid's hut looked way smaller with ten people crammed inside, instead of the usual three or four, plus Fang. Hagrid managed to serve tea for nine in one good minute, and put some of his typical biscuits on a plate in the centre of the table. They all started munching and sipping. Hagrid tried to get to know them a bit more while Harry sat with Chad on a corner and briefly explained what Quidditch was about. He needed to talk to Hagrid.

"So, um, ya got brains, huh?" Hagrid said to Gabriella, who was telling him about all her awards back at East High. "Jus' like 'mione e're. Bet ya could compete against each other…"

Hagrid had been scanning all the new faces. He stopped for a moment and looked at the Evanses with partially closed eyes.

"Do…do I kno' ya?" he asked doubtfully.

"I…don't think so?" Ryan answered also doubtful.

Hagrid sat there in deep thought for a few seconds, then shook his head.

"Nah, must've confused ya with some'ne else. Sorry" he mumbled. Then he turned to Troy and changed the subject quickly. "So, ya play basketball. Whut's that?"

"Hag--" Harry began, angry, but Hermione stopped him with a silent 'not now'.

And even if the conversation took off a different path, Harry's mind didn't move from the last words Hagrid had said.

***

It was late in that same night when Harry finally managed to get some sleep. Dumbledore had kept him up late reviewing Voldemort's past. But hard and exhausting that was, his mind still drifted off to his guests and the reason they were there.

There was something a bit strange in all that stuff. Something didn't fit, yet he felt he already knew what that was.

Somewhere hiding deep down in his memories…

**

Yeah guys!!! This is it. The sixth chapter. I hope you liked it. It was very short, I told you so, but later on it'll take more shape as to where the story is going. I have a few ideas, I'm making it up as we go, but it'd be great to see what you think should happen and all the ideas you have for the story. I'll make sure to include some of them.

Thank you SO MUCH for reading and I really really hope you liked it!

Xoxoxoxoxo Pp!

[ps: what about the couples? Which would you like? I've got a few ideas but more opinions never harm…]


End file.
